La vie n'est qu'un mensonge
by Elodie Malfoy
Summary: Une promesse innocente. Une amitié éternelle. Deux personnes unit depuis toujours. un bonheur inchangé depuis des années...Pourtant leurs deux destins les séparera... à jamais ? qui sait ? à vous de le découvrir Reviews please
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : La vie n'est qu'un mensonge.  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement !!!! () tout appartient a J.K Rowling. Sauf les personnages que j'ai inventé cela y sont à moi !  
  
Note : salut !!! je sais que j'ai déjà commencé une fic mais comme je ne la fait pas toute seule et que j'ai 15 jours de vacances je pense que je peut me permettre de faire cette fic, elle est ...... bizarre !! je vous le dit !!! la certaine Elodie c'est moi et Alexia c'est l'autre auteur de « Hermione pas si gentille que ça ! » Elle doit venir pendant les vacances donc vous aurez très bientôt la suite !!! je répond au reviews de Hermione pas si gentille que ça ! a la fin du texte !! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !! sinon ça ma fait super plaisir de voir que j'avais des reviews j'étais super étonnée !!!!! Vous allez rire mais je l'ai révé cette fic ! trop Bizarre vous allez dire ..... et c'est vrai !!!!! Bon allez je vous laisse !!! reviewvé moi !!!  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Elodie était en train de réfléchir à cette nouvelle et dernière année qu'elle allait passé dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Durmstrang. Cela ferait bientôt 6 ans qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, ses parents étant moldue elle n'avait jamais entendue parlé du monde magique ne serais-ce que dans les contes de fées. Elle avait tout de même eut quelques petites choses qui la mirent sur la voie. Elle n'était pas « normal ». Plusieurs choses qui ne sont pas communes, par exemple lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, des objets se mettaient brusquement a traversés la pièce pour venir s'écrasaient sur la cause de la colère ce qui se révéla fort peu pratique lorsqu'elle n'avait que 2 ans . Mais ses parents lui dirent toujours qu'elle se faisait des idées, elle était tout à fait normale pour eux !  
  
Ensuite, lors de sa onzième année , elle reçut la précieuse lettre de Durmstrang, qui lui annonça son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie et qui lui indiqua la marche à suivre pour accédait à l'école. Et, c'est ainsi qu'elle fit sa rentrée en septembre en tant que 1ere Année. Elle n'était bien sur pas rassurée mais elle rencontra bientôt une jeune fille appelé, Alexia. Elle était pale, aux longs cheveux presque noirs, des yeux d'un vert opale, elle possédait un caractère bien trempé, ses parents étaient des sangs-purs de grande et puissante famille mais cette chose ne les avait pas séparés pour autant. Elle l'avait toujours, quelque peu, protégeait surtout au tout début de leur scolarité. Elle était sa meilleur amie, sa confidente, sa protectrice.  
  
C'est donc, avec toutes ces pensées dans la tête, qu'elle referma sa valise dans laquelle elle avait mis toutes ses affaires pour Durmstrang. Puis elle descendit les escaliers qui la menèrent dans la cuisine de ses parents ou se trouvait déjà, sa mère et son père.  
  
« Tu n'as rien oublié ma chérie ? » la questionna sa mère  
. « Non, c'est bon ! je suis prête. » Lui répondit-elle  
  
« Tu en es bien sur... » hasarda sa mère  
  
« Ma chérie... » la coupa son père « Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a rien oublié et puis il y a toujours le moyen de lui envoyé toutes les affaires qu'elle aurait pu oublié par Hiboux ! »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! »  
  
« C'est pas grave ! Mais arrête de t'inquiéter Maman ! »  
  
« Bon allez maintenant on n'y va sinon tu va être en retard et tu vas loupé le navire pour Durmstrang. »  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elle partit le cœur léger vers cette toute dernière année qui serait loin de celle qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.  
  
Elle arriva pour une fois 1 heure à l'avance et après avoir dit au revoir à ses parents en leurs disant qu'ils se retrouveraient tous à noël ainsi que son frère et toute sa famille. Elle les embrassa bien fort ne sachant pas encore que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle leurs parlait et les serrait dans ses bras.  
  
Ensuite lorsqu'ils furent partis, elle commença à chercher son amie, Alexia. Elle finit par la trouvait quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
« Coucou ! » s'écria-t-elle a l'adresse de sa meilleure amie  
  
« Salut !! Comment tu va ? »  
  
« Bien et toi ? »  
  
« Pareil !! »   
  
Puis, la conversation partit sur le sujet des vacances qui venaient de passer et sur la nouvelle année qui allait commençait dans quelques heures à peine.  
  
Tandis qu'elles étaient en train de parler, un cri se fit entendre non loin de là sur le quai et alors qu'elles ne savaient quoi faire, un groupe d'élèves arriva en courant dans leur direction.  
  
« Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elodie  
  
Un des élèves qui était sans doute en 3ème ou en 4ème année lui répondit qu'un groupe de mangemorts s'était emparé du quai et que maintenant ils venaient dans leur direction.  
  
D'abord surprises par cette annonce elle virent arrivés au loin un groupe de personnes vêtus de longues capes noirs, des Mangemorts. Elle se retournèrent et essayèrent de s'enfuir mais les élèves qui se sauvaient dans tout les sens les en empêchèrent, c'était la Cohue, personne ne s'aidaient, c'était du chacun pour soi. Elles trouvèrent enfin le moyen de passer et se firent un chemin à travers tous les élèves apeurés. Mais elles remarquèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine , et q'apparemment les mangemorts les poursuivaient eux en particuliers, les autres étaient terrorisés et c'est a cause de cela que beaucoup ne purent éviter les sorts de stupéfix qui les touchèrent les uns après les autres, tout en évitant les deux jeunes filles. Apres quelques minutes de course folle avec derrière elle toute une bande de Mangemorts l'une d'elle s'écria :  
  
« Faut que l'on se défendent sinon on va se faire avoir comme les autres ! » s'écria Alexia  
  
« Ok, je te suis. » répondit Elodie  
  
Elle se trouvèrent un abris, derrière des caisses et elle commencèrent par lancés des sorts a leurs ennemis qui d'abord surpris virent leur rang quelques peu s'amincirent mais ils se ressaisirent bien vite. C'est alors que débuta une furieuse bataille.  
  
« On va jamais tenir » souffla Elodie à son amie alors qu'elle évité un stupéfix qui venait juste de la frôler et auquel elle répondit par un autre stupéfix qui lui, toucha sa victime, qui s'écroula par terre telle une statue.  
  
Les sorts fusaient des deux cotés mais l'issue du combat était joué depuis déjà longtemps et ce n'est qu'a peine quelques instant plus tard que les deux jeunes filles furent encerclés et démunissent de leurs baguette par deux Experliarmus bien visés.  
  
« Alors, on fait moins les fières maintenant. » Lança un des deux mangemorts qui leur avaient enlevés leurs baguettes magiques.  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? les questionna Alexia  
  
« On la veut elle ! » prononça calmement le mangemort tout en désignant Elodie de la tête.  
  
« Mais ... je n'est rien fait... » bafouilla Elodie  
  
« Le Maître te veut tout suite alors tu ferait bien de nous suivre gentiment comme une gentille petite fille obéissante que tu es ! » répliqua le mangemort  
  
« Non... jamais je ne vous suivrais saleté de Mangemorts » s'emporta Elodie  
  
Elle ne put malheureusement pas évité la gifle que lui donna l'homme et elle fut d'une telle puissance qu'elle en tomba à terre.  
  
« Lâchez-moi s'écria Alexia qui après avoir voulu faire un mouvement pour protéger son amie avait été ceinturé par deux puissants mangemorts qui la tenaient maintenant en respect.  
  
« La ferme toi ! » cria un des deux mangemort tout en collant une gifle magistrale qui la fit taire de suite, assommée et jetait à terre, on pouvait voir que sa lèvre avait éclaté sous la violence du choc.  
  
« Espèce de grosse brute ! » riposta Elodie tout en se relevant et en reculant le plus loin possible du groupe de mangemorts. Mais c'était sans compté sur la présence derrière elle de plusieurs mangemorts qui la repoussèrent vers le mangemort qui était apparemment le chef et qui tenait toujours dans sa main sa baguette et celle de Elodie.  
  
« Vous deux ! » dit –il en s'adressant aux 2 autres hommes qui avait frappé Alexia « Tenait-là ! »  
  
« Je vous interdis de m'approchait s'écria-t-elle avec haine mais cela ne les arrêta guère et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle ne put définitivement plus bouger.  
  
« Tu te permet de nous interdire de faire des choses, mais pour qui te prends tu ? tu n'es rien de plus qu'une victime pour le maître ! » lui susurra t-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Site à ces paroles et alors que le visage du mangemort touchait presque celui de le jeune fille elle lui cracha au visage.  
  
« Petite garce ! » s'écria-t-il on pouvait lire de la haine profonde au fond de son regard ce qui fit froid dans le dos à Elodie. Et il lui asséna une deuxième gifle tout aussi forte que la précédente. Puis alors qu'elle s'effondrait une fois de plus par terre il ordonna a ses gorilles de la relevait et il sera sa baguette entre ses doigts et prononça tout en détachant bien chaque syllabe qu'elle n'avait aucun droit et qu'elle lui appartenait pour l'instant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle maintenant.  
  
« Mais, le Maître avez dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la toucher... » tenta de dire un autre mangemort  
  
« On pourra toujours dire qu'elle s'est défendu et qu'il a bien fallut la mater, n'est ce pas ? » Sa question avait été prononcé avec une lenteur et d'une froideur indéfinissables.  
  
Sa question n'accueillit aucune réponse, il n'en n'attendait de toute façon aucune.  
  
« Bien, nous sommes donc tous d'accord » annonça-il avec un certain mépris dans la voix à l'encontre des autres Mangemorts. Puis se tournant vers Elodie, elle avait déjà le nez et un coin de lèvre qui saignaient, il lui lança un regard carnassier, qui fit se glacer le sang de la jeune fille.  
  
Puis un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il prononça en détachant bien toutes les syllabes  
  
« Bon, maintenant, nous allons jouer ... »  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Et voilà le premier chapitre est terminait et là je vais commencé le deuxième !! j'ai plein d'idées !!!! Bon maintenant voilà les réponses aux review de « Hermione pas si gentille que ça ! »  
  
HP : Salut !! ta review m'a fait super plaisir j'aime bien que l'on m'explique ce que l'on pense vraiment de cette fic ! et je dois bien l'avouer c'est vrai qu'elle est très foul fun !!!! originale !! et complètement folle !!! ( je le suis d'ailleurs un peu.... Bcp !!!) j'espère que tu aimera la suite je la mettrez dans 3 ou 4 jours le temps que l'autre auteur ...... revienne !!!!  
  
Couzi : lut ! pour la vengeance de Harry ...... elle va être vraiment méchante !!!!! mais je laisse le mystère planait... je suis méchante ..... moi ? non.... SSSSIIIIII !!!!!  
  
laureen black : coucou !! je suis comme toi j'adore quand Hermione est super mechante !!! NIARKKK NIARKKK NIARKKK !!! et tu a bien sentit le couple D/H !!! bon allez j'espere que tu a aimée mon autre fic !!  
  
Une ombre : lut !! pour le fisik je pense qu'il ont du un peu changés j'essaierai de le précisez dans le chapitre 2 j'ai tout dans la tête !! je te promùet la fic dans 3 ou 4 jours !!! et je suis 100 % comme toi jadore quand Hermione est Très méchante !!! allé Salut !!  
  
Lola : Jour !! Merci pour ta review.... Elle ma fait ..... super plaisir !!! et jespère que tu as aimé cette autre fic !! et c'est vrai que l'idée est très .... Comment dire...folle autant pour « Hermione pas si gentille que ça » et « la vie n'est qu'un mensonge » bon allez je te laisse !! et encore merci !! a tt !! 


	2. Chapitre 2

La vie n'est qu'un mensonge  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling, ( et malheureusement mon nom n'est pas Rowling.. Zut !!!) Mais Elodie et Alexia et leur famille cela y m'appartiennent, y sont rien qu'a moi !! Na !  
  
Note : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, Et n'oublié pas dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma fic !! SVP !!! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, moi je l'aime bien ! ( Modeste, moi ? ... Je sais !! lol ) Je voudrais aussi dire merci à Alisa Adams qui ma laissé une review !!! même si elle est la seule ça ma fait super plaisir !!! alors je te dit un super Merci !!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2   
  
Puis un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il prononça en détachant bien toutes les syllabes  
  
« Bon, maintenant, nous allons jouer ... »  
  
Suite à cette annonce, plusieurs mangemorts ricanèrent sous leurs capes tout en imaginant ce que leur chef allait faire subir à cette petite peste qui avait eu l'audace de leur résister. Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait, plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été touchés par ses sorts à elle et à son amie. En parlant de son amie, ils remarquèrent qu'elle commençait à se réveiller.  
  
« Vous deux. » S'adressa t-il à deux autres mangemorts. « Redressait celle là » dit-il tout en désignant Alexia des yeux.  
  
Aussi tôt dit aussi tôt fait, les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, quelques instants plus tard elle se retrouva, une fois de plus, ceinturé de prés, mais elle se garda bien de prononcer une parole, ne se souvenant que trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.  
  
« Tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir assister au jeu, que ton amie et moi allons faire » dit-il à l'adresse d'Alexia qui ne comprit que trop tard le sens de ces paroles, au grand détriment de son amie.  
  
Puis se détournant d'elle, il s'approcha lentement de l'autre jeune fille, qui était à terre, la tête baissée. Il lui releva le menton, afin qu'elle puisse le regarder bien dans les yeux et le plus naturellement du monde il lui rappela que pour l'instant elle lui appartenait mais il fut coupé par celle-ci  
  
« Je ne vous appartiendrais jamais, espèce... » elle ne put finir sa phrase, que le bras qui lui retenait le menton la giflait avec violence.  
  
« Je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon ! » Lui ordonna-t-il autoritairement et haineusement.  
  
Mais la jeune fille le regardait tout aussi haineusement, et malgré le regard de l'homme, elle refusait de baisser le regard, malheur lui en prit quand il la gifla encore une fois, plus intensément encore que la dernière fois. Cette gifle la fit s'écroulait encore plus bas qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
  
« Laissez-la ! » S'écria vainement Alexia.  
  
« La-ferme toi » s'exclama le chef, puis après avoir lancé un regard à un des deux mangemort qui la retenait, elle reçut un coup sur la tête qui la fit se taire de suite mais qui amplifia le regard d'impuissance qui émanait de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour son amie, elles étaient à leur merci.  
  
« L'interruption ayant été éliminé, je peux enfin m'occuper de toi, ma chère » prononça-t-il à Elodie tout en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, puis il se mit à sa hauteur et la releva pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux ce qu'il y lut le remplit de contentement et il reprit :  
  
« Serais-ce de la peur que je lis dans tes yeux, petite sotte ! »  
  
« Je vous hais ! » Gémit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
« Pas autant que moi. » lui répondit-il  
  
Le mangemort sortit alors sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers la poitrine de la jeune fille qui essaya de s'éloignait de lui. C'était peine perdue, il la maintenait avec force par les poignets et il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.  
  
« Tu va maintenant savoir ce que veut dire le mot souffrir. » Enchaîna l'homme puis il lui lança le sort, de l'endoloris, un jet de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette pour venir s'écrasait sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui tomba par terre sous la violence du sort, quelques secondes plus tard elle commença par être parcourut de spasmes de douleurs, c'était comme si on lui enfonçait, en même temps, des centaines de lames à travers tout le corps. Des vagues de douleurs parcouraient tout son être et c'est, avec peine qu'elle arriva à retenir ses cris. Non, elle ne voulait pas leur donner cette joie. Mais le sort n'avait pas encore atteint son paroxysme au grand dam de la jeune fille qui ne put retenir ses gémissements lorsque la douleur s'accentua à n'en plus pouvoir.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du mangemort lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements de sa jeune victime, et peu a peu il mit fin au sort, puis il se pencha au-dessus du corps rendu immobile par le sort.  
  
« Cela vous suffit-il ? Ou bien en redemandez-vous ? » prononça doucereusement l'homme en la vouvoyant avec une certaine assurance dans la voix  
  
La jeune fille se douta bien qu 'elle devait gagner du temps car sinon elles étaient perdues, toutes les deux. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de gagner du temps celui-ci s'imposa de lui-même a son esprit et c'est avec la même voix doucereuse de son agresseur qu'elle répliqua.  
  
« C'est donc tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? Mon cher. » En insistant bien sur le "mon cher", dans le but de le provoquait.  
  
Cela ne se fit guère attendre.  
  
« Vous n'êtes qu'une petite prétentieuse, mais nous allons voir jusqu'où peut aller votre audace. » Lui répliqua-t-il puis vint l'endoloris qui était décupler par la colère du mangemort.  
  
Elle ne résista pas longtemps et finit par crier sa douleur de toutes ses forces. Le sort ne semblait pas avoir de fin pour la jeune fille, elle l'endura donc pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent l'éternité tant la douleur était suprême. Puis peu à peu comme la première fois la douleur diminua progressivement pour ensuite disparaître complètement. Le sort terminait, elle essaya de se relever, mais tous ses muscles étaient comme crispés et tendus à la fois, l'empêchant d'esquissé le moindre mouvement pour se lever, elle ne put que se redressait pour faire face à son bourreau qui lui souriait sarcastiquement.  
  
« Je vois que cela vous à fait réfléchir, à moins que je ne me trompe ? »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Je vois... vous vous avouer donc vaincu ?  
  
« Jamais, je ne vous donnerai ce plaisir. » répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb  
  
« Votre audace n'aurait-elle donc aucune fin, petite peste ! » Pesta l'homme « nous allons donc le vérifier une 3eme fois et nous verrons bien si elle tient jusque là. »  
  
Puis il pointa sa baguette vers sa victime et il relança son endoloris, avec fureur y mettant toute sa force. Les spasmes lui reprirent, lentement comme la dernière fois pour finalement atteindre leur point culminant, et déclenchaient par ce fait les cris de la jeune fille, qui grâce à toute sa volonté se changèrent en gémissements sourds. Le groupe de mangemort était très impressionnés par la résistance et la maîtrise de soi même qu'affichait leur toute jeune victime. Mais leur chef ne s'arrêtait pas à ces choses si secondaires et inintéressante pour lui. Puis sans pour autant arrêter le sort il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
« Alors votre audace est-elle sans fin ? »  
  
Il n'obtint guère comme réponse qu'un gémissement de plus, de la bouche d'Elodie.  
  
« Arrêtez ! Elle ne vous a rien fait ! Elle est innocente » s'exclama Alexia « Laissez la tranquille ! Je vous en supplie, Pitié ! »  
  
« Comme c'est mignon de vouloir défendre son amie mais cela ne m'attendrie pas le moins du monde, ça ne marche pas avec moi, malheureusement pour vous. » lui rétorqua le mangemort « La pitié ne marche pas avec moi, n'espère pas t'en tirer de cette manière »  
  
« Vous n'êtes qu'un... » elle ne put finir sa phrase car l'homme n'ayant toujours pas arrêté son sort, l'intensifiait à mesure que les mots d'Alexia sortaient de sa bouche et les gémissements de son amie s'amplifièrent eux aussi.  
  
« Vous disiez... » la questionna malicieusement l'homme tout en jetant un regard à l'autre fille qui était toujours à terre « Votre amie me semble être quelque peu en train de souffrir, et toutes vos paroles ne font qu'intensifier sa peine. Vous n'imaginez pas un seul instant ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Alors, maintenant, que ces éléments sont en votre possession, que décidez-vous, petite fille »  
  
Elle ne sut que répondre à ces paroles, elle fut donc obligeait de baisser les yeux pour lui monter qu'elle se rendait.  
  
« Sage décision, jeune fille, il y en a au moins une qui commence à devenir raisonnable parmi vous deux, mais voyons si l'autre certaine personne le devient également. » prononça-t-il avec satisfaction  
  
Se tournant vers Elodie, il mit fin à son endoloris puis faisant un signe à deux autres mangemorts, ils redressèrent la jeune fille fortement affaiblit par les 3 endoloris qui lui avait été jeté, arrivant à peine à se tenir sur ses jambes sans l'aide des deux autres hommes.  
  
« Bien, maintenant nous allons nous rendre chez le maître, nous verrons bien ce qu'il vous réservera ! »  
  
« Non, lâchez-moi ! » S'écria Alexia tout en se débattant dans les bras des mangemorts qui la retenaient.  
  
Elle réussit par je ne sais quel hasard à s'échappait de leur poigne et elle recula de plusieurs pas pour s'éloignait du groupe.  
  
« Et que pense-tu réussir à faire, tu es seule... »  
  
« C'est ce que tu crois, Mangemort ! » S'écria une voix inconnue.  
  
« Et à qui ai-je donc l'honneur, un Inconscient ou bien alors à un fou ? »  
  
« Qui te dit que je suis seule » riposta l'homme qui sortit de l'ombre ou il se tenait, quelques instants auparavant.  
  
« Snape, le traite, quelle bonne surprise ! Mon maître sera très content lorsque je lui ramènerais en plus de celle-la son précieux serviteur déchu. »  
  
« Ta confiance est sans limite à ce que je vois. » Répliqua l'homme nommait Snape.  
  
Puis de part et d'autre du groupe de Mangemorts des sorciers et des sorcières apparurent et les encerclèrent comme ceux ci l'avaient fait pour les 2 jeunes filles auparavant.  
  
« Alors, te décides-tu à te rendre ? » lança Snape  
  
« Jamais ! » Cria le chef des mangemorts, mais sa voix était devenue quelque peu tremblante et l'on pouvait décerner une pointe de peur au fond de celle-ci.  
  
« Aurais-tu peur ? » questionna Snape  
  
Le chef ne sut que répondre mais jetant un rapide cou d'œil aux autres mangemorts. Il pointa sa baguette vers Snape et lança un « Stupefix » qu'évita habilement l'autre homme.  
  
La Bataille commença à ce moment là.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Et voilà il est 00h28 et j'ai fini mon deuxième chapitre !! J'ai mal au dos !! Lol ! j'espère qu'il va vous plaire PLEASE REVIEWER MOI !!!! Je vous en supplie!!!!!! 


	3. Chapitre 3

La vie n'est qu'un mensonge  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : Comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient, tout et à J.K Rowling( c po juste !!)  
  
Note : Voici le 3eme chapitre !! enfin !!  
  
Reponses aux reviews :  
  
Alisa Adams : toujours aussi super !! et pour savoir si Sévie va tous les buter lis la suite !! et encore merci !! dis moi ce que tu pense de ce nouveau chapitre !!  
  
Black-Alex : voilà donc la suite !!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Les sorts fusaient de toutes par, autant du coté des mangemorts que du coté des sorciers qui étaient venus secourir les deux jeunes filles.  
  
Une des deux avait réussi à s'éloigner du groupe des mangemorts et elle s'était rapproché de l'autre groupe. Mais elle n'y était pas encore, elle était entre les deux, prise, malheureusement pour elle, entre deux feux. Elle était un tant soit peu perdu et elle ne savait plus quoi faire, tout occupée qu'elle était à essayer d'éviter les sorts de ses agresseurs.  
  
Voyant cela, Sévérus demanda à quelques sorciers qui n'étaient pas très loin de lui de le couvrir par des boucliers, le temps qu'il aille chercher Alexia qui s'était entre temps réfugiée derrière des caisses. Ils s'empressèrent de lui obéir et ils s'élancèrent contre les mangemorts qui se trouvaient à proximité, puis Sévérus se détacha du groupe et s'empressa de rejoindre la fille derrière son abri.  
  
-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il en voyant la pâleur de son visage.  
  
-« ... »  
  
Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais elle sursauta quand l'homme lui toucha le bras, il lui reposa la même question et ce coup ci elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête silencieux  
  
-« Bien, est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ? »  
  
-« Oui, je peux » ceci dit, elle se leva bientôt suivit par Sévérus.  
  
-« Bon, maintenant nous allons rejoindre les autres, car ils ne vont pas tenir longtemps à cette allure »Prononça-t-il calmement  
  
En effet les mangemorts redoublaient de force face au petit groupe qui s'était démarqué du reste des aurors et qui maintenant devait se battre avec hargne pour survivre, il n'en restait plus que quelques-uns uns les autres étant morts au combat.  
  
-« Ok, Mais où est Elodie ? » Questionna Alexia avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans la voix et dans le regard.  
  
-« Elle est encore avec eux, mais nous allons essayer de la reprendre » Lui répondit-il  
  
Puis la prenant par la main, il s'élança vers ses coéquipiers, dû moins ce qu'il en restait, qui commençaient à peiner et à reculer face aux multiples assauts de leurs ennemis. Puis d'un signe de tête il leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient se rassembler pour repartirent vers le reste du groupe. Les aurors se regroupèrent et s'élancèrent à la suite de Sévérus qui tenait toujours par la main la jeune fille. Ils évitèrent, grâce à lui, de nombreux sorts, il semblait invincible pour Alexia, aucun sort ne le touchés l'effleurait à peine, de sa baguette, sortaient des jets, de couleurs, qui presque à chaque fois touchaient un mangemort ou contraient leurs sorts. Ils arrivèrent donc à rejoindre sans trop d'ennuis le reste du groupe composé d'aurors qui se battaient avec hargne avec leurs opposants, qui voyaient leur rang s'amincir au fur et à mesure que les aurors gagnaient du terrain sur eux.  
  
-« on va plus tenir longtemps ! » prononça désespéramment un mangemort.  
  
-« Tais-toi, espèce d'imbécile, tu nous aides pas ! » répliqua méchamment un autre mangemort.  
  
-« La ferme vous deux, venez plutôt porter la gamine pour le maître » leur intima leur chef.  
  
-« Ils s'approchèrent de la jeune fille qui était à terre, étant trop faible, suite aux doloris qu'on lui avait lancé, pour lutter, c'est donc sans se débattre qu'elle laissa les deux hommes la relever prenant la relever, après que les deux précédents soit tombés. Puis le chef s'écria d'une voix forte afin que tout le monde l'entende :  
  
-« Sévérus, je tiens cette très chère jeune fille, je t'ordonne de dire à tes pseudos-soldats de se retirés avant qu'il ne lui arrive encore pire que ce qu'il lui ait jusqu'à présent arrivé. »  
  
-« Je t'interdis de la toucher ne serait-ce qu'encore une seule fois. » lui répliqua froidement Snape  
  
-« Séverus, ma patience à ses limites » riposta le mangemort impatient, on pouvait voir dans son regard de la fureur et de la haine à l'encontre de l'autre homme.  
  
-« Reculez ! » S'adressa L'homme aux sorciers qui se trouvaient prés des derniers mangemorts encore debout  
  
-« Bien, je vois que tu commences à comprendre, mon petit Sévie » continua sarcastiquement l'homme.  
  
-« Tu n'es qu'un... » voulut répliquait Snape, mais il fut coupé par le mangemort  
  
-« N'oublie pas que je détiens une certaine personne, alors surveille tes propos, tu me dois le respect maintenant ! »  
  
-« Je ne te dois et ne te devrais jamais rien » cracha Snape  
  
-« Aurait-tu oublié que je détient cette jeune personne avec moi, te rends- tu compte que d'un geste je pourrais lui faire souffrir milles tourments. » prononça lentement mais durement le mangemort.  
  
-« non ! » cria Alexia puis elle passa entre les aurors pour arriver devant le groupe de mangemort, mais elle fut retins par 2 aurors qui l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin.  
  
-« Pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas venir » lança moqueusement le chef des mangemort, puis il vit un mouvement de la part d'un des aurors, il se retourna et se rapprocha d'Elodie puis il lui saisit le menton et la gifla avec force.  
  
-« Je vous préviens que la prochaine fois que l'un de vous ne bouge ne serais-ce qu'un doigt, je serais 100 fois plus méchant envers cette fille, ce ne sera plus une gifle qu'elle recevra mais un doloris, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » les questionna-t-ils tout en les regardant les uns après les autres.  
  
-« Je vous tuerais pour ce que vous venez de faire ! lui dit froidement Alexia lorsque son regard arriva à sa hauteur.  
  
-« Serais-ce une menace petite peste ? » Questionna dédaigneusement le mangemort.  
  
-« Non, c'est une promesse ! » répliqua-t-elle tout aussi froidement, on pouvait voir de la haine dans son regard ainsi que de la froideur.  
  
L'homme fut quelque peu déstabilisé mais il se reprit bien vite et la regarda avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, mais elle ne détourna pas une seule seconde le regard, le fixant avec toute la haine dont elle était capable.  
  
-« Te rends-tu compte petite sotte à qui tu as affaire ? »  
  
-« Oui... j'ai affaire à un lâche qui se cache derrière mon amie car il a trop peur d'affronter lui-même ses ennemis en face » s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle.  
  
-« Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton sale gamine ! » Lui ordonna-t-il avec fureur puis sous le coup de la provocation il pointa sa baguette vers Alexia bientôt suivit par les derniers mangemorts qui relâchèrent Elodie qui glissa peu à peu à terre. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Sévérus et les aurors qui s'élancèrent face aux mangemorts et levèrent à leur tour leurs baguettes.  
  
Les deux groupes se jaugeaient du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant briser ce lien qui maintenant les unissait. Les secondes passaient lentement pour chacun d'eux mais ils n'interrompaient pas pour autant leur lien. Puis une explosion retentit derrière le groupe des mangemorts qui se retournèrent pour voir la source de l'explosion, C'était en faite Elodie qui pour les déconcentrer avait jetés le sort d'incendio sur un baril d'essence qui avait explosés suite à la chaleur du sort. Leur attention fut donc occupée par l'action de la jeune fille, qui regarda narquoisement son principal bourreau, qui quant à lui, la fixait avec une puissante animosité dans les yeux mais il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il venait de se faire berner par Elodie. Il ne put donc prévoir qu'un centième de secondes trop tard la réaction de ses ennemis.  
  
-« Expelliarmus ! » lança avec force Snape  
  
Le sort toucha trois mangemort dont leur chef qui furent projetés en arrière et qui retombèrent lourdement à terre démunis de leurs baguettes qui avaient atterries dans la main de Sévérus.  
  
-« Accio baguettes » prononça un autre mangemort qui récupéra les baguettes de ses coéquipiers.  
  
Puis les sorts se succédèrent les uns après les autres, de nombreuses personnes tombèrent autant d'un coté que de l'autre, mais malheureusement les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux que les Aurors, il ne restait plus que Sévérus, Alexia, Elodie qui avait réussi à rejoindre le bon coté durant la bataille et qui était maintenant soutenus par son amie et 2 aurors. Voyant que la victoire ne penchait pas de leur coté, Sévérus déclara qu'ils devaient fuir pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir vivant. Il lança un sort qui éblouit leurs ennemis leur laissant un peu de temps pour se sauvaient. Ils coururent le long du quai mais contre toute attente, ils furent poursuivis par les mangemorts qui ne voulaient pas le moins du monde perdre la fille qu'ils devaient apporter au Maître. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt acculés dans un coin du quai et ils durent se cachaient derrière des cordages.  
  
« Alors, Petite garce on fait moins la maligne maintenant ! » prononça sarcastiquement l'homme à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui l'avait provoqué quelques instants plutôt.  
  
Celle-ci ne répondit pas à la provocation du mangemort qui s'impatienta face au mutisme dont faisait preuve son adversaire.  
  
-« Réponds-moi ! « S'écria vainement l'homme puis s'adressant à Sévérus « Bien, vous voulez jouer à ce jeux, nous allons jouer mais je vous préviens que si vous ne me donnez pas la fille vous allez tous mourir, je vous laisse trois minutes pour vous décider, mais pas une de plus. »  
  
Sévérus réfléchissait à cent à l'heure quant à la façon de se sortirent de là puis une idée germa dans son esprit.  
  
-« Nous allons transplaner prés de poudlard puis une fois passer les frontières de l'école nous seront à l'abris. » Murmura-t-il, les deux aurors acquiescèrent silencieusement, puis celui-ci se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles. « Vous ne savez pas encore transplaner donc toi » dit-il en désignant Alexia « tu iras avec un des deux, pendant que moi je te porterais » continua-t-il en s'adressant à Elodie.  
  
-« Mais je vais vous gêner, monsieur, et puis-je peux très bien me tenir debout et... » voulut dire Elodie  
  
-« Allons vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes et je suis même étonné de voir que vous soyez encore consciente après tous les sorts que vous avez subit » la coupa-t-il calmement mais durement, le sujet était donc clos.  
  
Alexia se rapprocha d'un des deux aurors qui la prit par les épaules, puis Sévérus souleva doucement Elodie pour ne pas lui infliger plus de mal dû à ses blessures. Elle esquissa une petite grimace de douleurs mais ne poussa pas de cris.  
  
-« Alors prêt ? » Questionna une dernière fois Snape.  
  
Ils hochèrent tous la tête, puis ils sortirent de derrière leur abri et, après avoir adresser un sourire aux mangemorts, transplanèrent.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* et voilà !! Chapitre 3 finit, il est 23H50 !! Je suis fière de moi pour un coup que le chapitre est bouclé avant minuit ! Alors REVIEWEZ MOI SVP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pour me dire votre avis !!! 


	4. Chapitre 4

La vie n'est qu'un mensonge  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling... grr m'énerve !!!  
  
Note : Et voilà enfin le 4ème chapitre !!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Alisa Adams : Voilà !! j'espère que tu aimeras autant que les premiers !!  
  
Black-alex : The chapitre 4 !! ta vu j'ai fini par le mettre !!  
  
Albinou !!! : Coucou !! t super !! je t'adore !! t la meilleure !! alors voilà the 4eme chapitre !! j'espère que tu vas aimé !! Sinon pour les mangemorts c'est un groupe commeça mais je te rassure c'est pas du tout lucius !! mais il va jouer un rôle bientôt et il sera pas super super gentil ! gnark gnark gnark !!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Ils arrivèrent à un Kilomètre de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard, non loin de la forêt interdite.  
  
-« Nous sommes arriver, mais il va falloir marcher pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard, nous ne pouvons pas transplaner trop prés de l'école à cause de ses défenses » Prononça calmement le professeur Rogue.  
  
-« Vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant je vais arr... » Essaya Elodie qui était très gêner d'être un poids lourd pour l'homme.  
  
-« Je vous porterais jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés à l'école et que vous soyez en sécurité Miss. » Lui répondit-il l'empêchant de continuer ses paroles et en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots de sa phrase.  
  
-« D'accord. » Répondit résignée la jeune fille.  
  
-« Et vous, est –ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda-t-il aux aurors et à Alexia.  
  
Ceux-ci hochèrent lentement la tête en montrant qu'ils allaient bien, puis le professeur de potions commença à marcher vers le château bientôt suivit par ses coéquipiers et par Alexia. Ils marchèrent pendant une demi-heure, la jeune fille qui était toujours dans les bras de Rogue palissait à vue d'œil, elle perdait beaucoup de sang, due aux doloris et aux coups qu'elle avait reçus. Bientôt l'homme la sentit partir entre ses bras et ses bras qui se retenaient encore à son cou à peine quelques secondes plutôt, glissaient lentement le long de ses épaules.  
  
-« Elodie ! » S'écria Alexia qui venait de remarquer que la jeune fille avait perdu connaissance.  
  
-« Je vais la mettre là » Lui répondit calmement l'Homme, puis il s'agenouilla et déposa Elodie doucement à terre, puis il vérifia si son pouls battait toujours. Après quelques secondes d'attention ou son amie regardait anxieusement le professeur.  
  
-« Il bat encore, mais très faiblement il faut à tout pris l'emmener le plus rapidement possible à Poudlard ou l'infirmière pourra peut-être faire quelques chose. » Dit quelque peu amèrement Rogue.  
  
Il reprit dans ses bras le corps fragile de la jeune fille qui devenait, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore morte, froid. Puis ils se remirent en marche. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètre des Portes de Poudlard quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux, ensuite un des Aurors reçus dans le dos un sort et s'écroula par terre. Les Mangemorts les avaient retrouvés.  
  
-« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te retrouve mais vois-tu notre Maître... » Lança le chef des Mangemorts mais il fut coupé pas le professeur.  
  
-« C'est ton maître, ce n'est plus le mien depuis bien longtemps. » Prononça froidement l'homme tout en intensifiant sa prise sur la jeune fille qu'il avait dans les bras.  
  
-« Tu es désespérant Rogue, Quand te rendras-tu compte que c'est le Seigneur des ténèbres le maître et non ce vieux fou adorateur des moldues. » Cracha le Mangemort.  
  
-« Ton Maître n'est rien de plus qu'un pauvre lâche qui se cache derrière ses fidèles Mangemorts, son armée comme il aime tellement vous appeler. » Lâcha sarcastiquement l'ex Mangemort.  
  
-« Je t'interdis ! »  
  
-« Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, et je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ou de LUI ! » S'emporta Rogue, mais au fond de lui il ne savait vraiment pas comment ils allaient bien pouvoir-s'en sortir. Ils n'étaient plus que 2 en mesure de se battre, qui plus ait, la jeune fille qui était encore dans ses bras, était à deux doigts d'y rester, sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil.  
  
-« Arrêtons un peu de jouer mon petit Sévie, alors pour le bien de tout le monde donne moi ce que le Maître me demande. » S 'impatienta le chef.  
  
-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler » Riposta Ironiquement le professeur de Potions.  
  
-« Ma patience a des limites alors je t'ordonne de me la donner, et ne fait pas l'imbécile avec moi. Je la veux et je l'aurais. » Répliqua-t-il.  
  
Puis les Mangemorts commencèrent à avancer vers leurs proies qui quant à elle reculèrent lentement, alors que tout espoir semblait perdus pour eux, un champ de protections se forma entre les Mangemorts et les 4 autres personnes. D'abord étonnés, Séverus se rendit compte que c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui venait de former le champ de protection qui empêchait les hommes en noirs de les approché et ceux à leur grand déplaisir.  
  
-« Je me vengerais Sévérus, je peux te le jurer et je te ferais payer 1000 morts pour ce que tu viens de m'empêcher de faire ! » Hurla-t-il avec toute la fureur dont il était capable, puis il ajouta en murmurant pour que seul le professeur de Potions l'entende. « Et cette fille que tu tiens dans tes bras m'appartiendra, et tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour elle après cela !! »  
  
Le professeur Rogue ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de lancer un regard noir à l'homme qui venait de proférer toutes ces menaces. Ils se retourna et marcha rapidement vers le château sans se retourner. Le professeur Dumbledore l'étonnerait toujours, Sans lui ils ne s'en seraient sûrement pas sortit, et le seigneur des ténèbres aurait eu ce qu'il désirait si ardemment. D'ailleurs que pouvait-il bien vouloir à une jeune fille qui était d'origine moldue. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tous ça il fallait à tout pris trouver l'infirmière. Non loin de là se déroulait un cours de botanique de 7eme année qui regroupés les Serpentards et les Griffondors, c'est une Griffondor qui remarqua la première l'étrange groupe qui arrivait vers eux. En effet le professeur Rogue était accompagné par une jeune fille au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait quelques égratignures, par un Auror assez jeune et une personne qui semblait presque sans vie entre ses bras. On pouvait voir que le long de ses longs doigts fins gouttait du sang et une flaque s'était déjà formée aux pieds du professeur de Potions.  
  
-« Granger allez chercher Mme Pomfresh, TOUT DE SUITE !! « S'écria-t-il  
  
Hermione Granger s'empressa d'obéir à son professeur, et se mit à courir vers le château.  
  
-« Débarrasser cette table Finnigan, et vite ! » Ordonna-t-il à un élève puis il déposa son précieux fardeau sur la table, elle était d'une pâleur mortelle, et la seule chose qui permettait de voir qu'elle était encore vie, c'était le mouvement léger de sa poitrine qui se soulever doucement au fur et à mesure de sa respiration. Ses cheveux étaient devant ses yeux, et on ne voyait pas très bien son visage, il lui prit le poignet et mesura son pouls.  
  
-« Il est très faible »S'adressa-t-il à la deuxième jeune fille. « Elle ne va pas tenir, il faut que vous l'aidiez, sinon elle n'y survivra pas. » Continua-t-il.  
  
Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête, on pouvait voir dans son regard une profonde tristesse, elle se rapprocha de son amie, et d'un geste très tendre, elle repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui étaient devant les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
-« Elodie, tu m'entends ? Allez réveilles-toi, s'il te plait ! Tu dois te battre pour moi, pour ta famille pour tous ceux qui t'aiment, t'as pas le droit de partir, t'as pas le droit de me laisser, Je te l'interdis !! » S'écria-t-elle, puis elle prit la main d'Elodie et la lui serra. « Maintenant, je vais te donner un peu de ma force pour que tu vives parce que je n'accepterais jamais que tu t'en ailles, tu es comme la petite sœur que je n'ais jamais eu ! » Puis elle ferma les yeux et elle se concentra et bientôt on put voir que la magie d'Alexia passait dans le corps de son amie, quelques secondes passèrent, puis le lien entre les deux jeunes filles fut brisé par le professeur qui venait de voir arriver l'infirmière.  
  
-« Que se passe-t-il Sévérus ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, elle tourna la tête et découvrit avec horreur la jeune fille sur la table qui bougeait à peine. « Mon dieu mais que lui est-il arrivés ? -« Je vous en parlerai plus tard Pompom mais pour l'instant il y a urgence. »  
  
L'infirmière hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et elle se précipita sur la jeune fille, elle retira la main de son amie qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.  
  
-« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper d'elle ! » Tout en disant ces paroles elle examinait déjà Elodie pour voir avec effroi l'ampleur des blessures qu'avait reçus l'adolescente. Après quelques minutes d'observation elle prononça quelques sorts de guérisons, qui réparèrent ses principales blessures.  
  
-« Alors ? » Demanda timidement Alexia.  
  
-« Elle devrait s'en sortir mais il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ou je pourrais soigner ses autres blessures, mais c'est grâce à vous qu'elle vit encore c'est grâce à votre magie qu'elle a survécut. »  
  
-« Elle est comme ma sœur, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre » Répondit placidement Alexia.  
  
-« Mobilus corpus » Prononça Rogue puis ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Les élèves étaient abasourdis suite à ce qui s'était passé.  
  
-« Professeur Chourave, qui sont ces filles ?  
  
-« Je ne sais pas monsieur Malfoy, je ne sais pas ... »  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Et voilà !! maintenant PITIéééééééé des reviews j'aimerais au moins savoir si il faut que je continue cette fic !! parce que moi j'adore l'écrire !! alors je voudrais savoir votre avis ! Alors REEEEEEVVVIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWsssssssssssssssssssss !!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapitre 5

La vie n'est qu'un mensonge  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling ... C vraiment trop injuste !!  
  
Note : Coucou c'est Moi !! ( ENFIN ...... dsl ) Et voilà the 5eme chapitre !!! Mais avant les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Mal et Fic : Merci bcp pour m'avoir dit de continuer parce que c vraiment cool de dire ca !! Et donc je la continues !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lisandra : hé hé ... mistère pour le lien ... mais enfaite yen a pa vraiment c juste que .... MISTERE !!!  
  
Morri : Voilà the suite et merci de mavoir dit de continuer je pensé pas ke yen avé ki aimé bien cet fic !!  
  
Alisa Adams : Merci bcp !!!!!!!!!!!!!! et voilà le 5eme chapitre !! je c tu as encore attendu longtemps je sui impardonnable !!  
  
Black Alex : derien pour la description .... Sinon ben j'espère que tu aimeras bien la suite !!!  
  
Ange Maxina : Merci encore !! Et voilà le 5 eme chapitre !!  
  
Emma : Merci bcp !! c sur que pas bcp de gens mette laction tt de suite !! mais je trouvais qui fallait pas que ca traine de trop !! pourr la sortie du tome 6 dsl mé va bien falloir que tu attende 2 ans c prévue en 2006 ! pfff c ds longtemp kan meme !! Le mangemorts se n'est pas Lucius, lucius est plus class que le mangemort que g représenté mais tu le sora biento ki c ! peti indice il est venu à Poudlard ds le tome 4 ... Son nom commence par K .... Alors ??  
  
Ani Black : Ben voilà je la continue !! merci !!!  
  
Mylana : Merci pour tt c compliment je devient tt rouge la !! lol enfin bon c vrai ke je laime bcp cette fic et meme si pa bcp de gens la connaise je la trouve pas mal !!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Les élèves de 7eme année regardèrent leur professeur de Potions ainsi que leur infirmière partirent avec les deux jeunes filles qui venait d'arriver. Ils se jetèrent des regards d'étonnement, chacun se demandant qui pouvait bien être ces deux personnes, qui semblaient avoir leur age et qui étaient de source sûr des sorcières. On pouvait entendre les chuchotements des Griffondors qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de piailler comme des 1ere année. Alors que pour les Serpentards, un bon nombre d'entre affichaient un air blasé, ne s'occupant comme a leur habitude que de leur personne. Pourtant un certain Serpentard aux cheveux d'un blond presque gris continuait à observés la direction qu'avait pris cet étrange groupe.  
  
-« Silence ! » S'écria le professeur Chourave qui pourtant n'avait pas pour habitude d'élever le son de sa voix durant ses cours.  
  
Suite à cet ordre tout le monde se tut et regarda avec exaspération leur table ou, était posés la plante dont ils devaient s'occuper.  
  
Le cours se déroula sans que rien d'autre ne vienne le déranger, au grand bonheur de leur professeur mais au plus grand dam des élèves qui étaient encore excitaient par rapport à ce qui s'était passés auparavant.  
  
-« Pour le prochain cours, vous me ferez deux parchemins sur les vertus de la plante que nous venons d'étudier. Vous citerez ses différentes qualités ainsi que ces défauts et dans quels secteurs elle peut être utilisée. »  
  
Un grand soupir collectif sortit de la bouche de tous les élèves, aussi bien Griffondors que Serpentards. Même Hermione laissa sortir un soupir de sa bouche. Ils notèrent leur devoir en rechignant le plus qu'ils le pouvaient sans que cela ne gêne le moins du monde leur professeur qui était très contente de, les avoir mis dans cet état.  
  
« Pour une fois qu'elle leur donnait du travail, ils n'allaient pas rechigner, non plus. » Pensa le professeur Chourave en esquissant un sourire malicieux.  
  
Ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et l'on pouvait entendre à mille lieus à la ronde de quel sujet ils parlaient tous.  
  
-« Qui sont ces filles ? » Questionna un Griffondor  
  
-« Je me demande bien d'où elles viennent ? » Continua Ron Weasley qui entra dans la conversation.  
  
-« En tout qu'a moi je dis c'est des Sorcières ! » Affirma Seamus Finnigan un autre Griffondor.  
  
-« Ouai ça c'est sûr, t'as vu la magie qu'elle a fait sortir pour pouvoir sauver l'autre fille ! » S'écria Dean Thomas  
  
-« Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir transmettre sa magie à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est une science de magie ancienne, elle n'est étudié que dans une seule école... » Récita Hermione puis voyant que tout le monde la regardait. Elle coupa nette sa petite leçon.  
  
-« Et... ? Questionna Blaise Zabini un Serpentard qui n'avait pas encore parlé.  
  
-« Et quoi ? » Demanda la jeune fille en se méfiant, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Serpentard écoutait mais surtout adressait la parole à une Griffindor qui plus ait étant une sorcière d'ascendance moldue. C'était plus qu'improbable qu'il ne lui adresse la parole autrement qu'en l'insultant.  
  
-« Le nom de l'école c'est quoi ? » S'impatienta-t-il  
  
-« Ah... euh... » Hésita Hermione qui ne se remettait toujours pas du fait qu'il lui ait parlé.  
  
-« Tu peux le faire. » Plaisanta-t-il sans aucune moquerie, mais plutôt une pointe d'amusement face à la réaction de Granger.  
  
-« C'est l'école de Durmstrang, qui enseigne cette pratique qui n'est pas abordait dans les autres écoles car elle est jugé de trop dangereuse et qu'elle est à la limite de la Magie Noire. » Finit-elle dans un souffle, sans lâcher du regard Zabini, qui lui non plus, ne détourna pas ses yeux.  
  
Voyant cela, les Griffondors et leur éternel courage vinrent se placer entre le Serpentard et leur très chère amie. Le contact fut donc brisé et Hermione baissa la tête pour ne plus revoir son regard.  
  
-« Laisse-la tranquille Zabini ! » S'écria avec hargne Weasley.  
  
-« Je ne lui ai rien fait Weasel. » Répliqua avec froideur Blaise.  
  
-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »  
  
-« Pourquoi tu préfère que je t'appelle le pauvre ? » Riposta-il avec malice. Tous les Serpentards s'esclaffèrent et félicitèrent Blaise pour ses paroles envers cet immondice de Weasley.  
  
-« Vous allez arrêter bande de vipères. » S'écrièrent plusieurs Griffondors.  
  
-« Comment, vous nous avez appelés ? » Questionna avec froideur Milicent Bulstrode, une Serpentard qui était loin de ressemblait à une vipère mais plutôt à une chose diront-nous dix fois plus grosse.  
  
-« On t'a pas parlé Morue ! » S'exclama un Griffondor un peu trop rapidement.  
  
Elle le regarda avec toute la haine dont elle était capable et alors qu'elle allait s'élancer sur lui, elle fut retenue par Goyle et Crabbe, puis un autre Serpentard vint lui dire quelques chose à l'oreille qui la fit se calmer à une vitesse folle et lui fit même esquissait un sourire Sadique.  
  
-« Ok on verra ça plus tard. » Annonça-t-elle puis elle partit suivit de toutes les Serpentards, qui la suivaient comme des petits toutous.  
  
Il ne restait plus que les garçons de Serpentards qui jaugeaient de haut ceux de Griffondors.  
  
-« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. » Lança Zabini.  
  
-« Oh les pauvres petits Serpents ont les boules, mais en parlant de ça il est ou le serpent décoloré. » S'exclama le même Griffondor qui avait osé traiter Bulstrode de Morue.  
  
Le Serpent en question était accoudés à un arbre non-loin de là et malheureusement pour cet idiot, Il avait tout entendu. Il sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle le mettait l'arbre et se rapprocha avec lenteur du lion qui avait osé l'insulter car personne n'as le droit d'insulter un Malfoy.  
  
-« Le serpent peut mordre... décolorés ou pas » Lâcha-t-il avec froideur puis il se rapprocha du Griffondor qui ne pouvait être aidés par aucun de ses amis vu que ceux-ci étaient ceinturés par les Serpentards.  
  
Il le maintint par le col et lui susurra.  
  
-« Personne n'insulte un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences, tu va mourir dans de terribles souffrances tu finiras par me supplier de t'achevez lorsque je t'aurais amené au Seigneur ... Voldemort. » Finit-il pour que le jeune lionceau soit bien terrorisé. Ce qui marcha très bien vu que le pantalon de celui-ci fut quelque peu taché par sa peur.  
  
Il le poussa à terre, et le regarda avec tout le dégoût dont il pouvait être capable et ensuite il se tourna vers les autres Serpentards pour leur faire signe qu'ils s'en allaient.  
  
Avant de partir, Zabini fit un petit signe à Granger.  
  
-« Weasel ! Je ne lui aie rien fait ... pour le moment bien sûr... surveilles ta petite Sang-de-Bourbe. On sait jamais. »  
  
Puis il mima un baiser pour Hermione qui rougit à n'en plus pouvoir et il rejoignit les Serpentards.  
  
-« Alors elle t'intéresse la petite Granger Blaise » Questionna Drago avec malice. -« Ca se pourrait bien, je sens qu'elle n'est pas complètement dénué de charme, je saurais la mettre dans mon lit. »  
  
-« Je te crois Blaise, tu me diras ce que vaut cet Sang-de-Bourbe et ça serait vraiment un grand plaisir que de la retourner contre Potter et Weasley ses amis de toujours. » Répliqua-t-il avec ruse  
  
-« Je ne l'aurais pas pensé autrement. Et qui c'est, elle peut, peut être, se révélait être une alliée puissante dans tous les sens du terme bien sûr. » Continua-t-il avec perversité.  
  
-« Tu me diras lorsque tu auras mis la main sur ta miss je-sait-tout. »  
  
-« T'inquiète, tu seras le premier prévenu. Par contre toi tu serais pas intéresser par les deux filles qui sont arrivaient, tout à l'heure... » Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer sa phrase car Drago le coupa.  
  
-« je dirais plutôt intrigué, cher Blaise mais pas par les deux. »  
  
-« Sûrement par celle qui nous a montré sa puissance... » Tenta-t-il.  
  
-« Non pas vraiment, c'est bien trop courageux de sa part que de faire ça, ça ressemble trop à du Griffondor... c'est l'autre qui m'intrigue et surtout ses blessures parce qu'elle est la seule à en avoir qui en valent la peine... et qui sont tout à fait reconnaissables... »  
  
-« Elles sont dues au Doloris ... »  
  
-« Oui, j'en ai peur, et qui a l'habitude de l'utiliser ? »  
  
-« Les Mangemorts... »  
  
-« Soit nos très chers parents respectifs. »   
  
Il acquiesça silencieusement et voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils se rapprochaient de l'autre partie des Serpentards et pour leur faire croire qu'ils parlaient de toute autre chose.  
  
-« Comment on les a cassés ces Pitoyables Lionceaux ! » S'exclama Blaise  
  
Ce qui eut pour effet de mettre les Serpentards de très bonne humeur et c'est en se moquant ouvertement des Griffondors qu'ils rentrèrent dans Poudlard pour ensuite entrer dans leur salle commune.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Et voilà j'ai fini !! Je suis trop contente g mis à peine une après-midi pour faire ce chapitre !! Alors maintenant vous savez tous ce ki vous reste à faire ........ DES REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs !!! Bye bye Elodie Malfoy 


	6. Chapitre 6

La vie n'est qu'un mensonge  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling .... Mais euh... c pô juste !!  
  
Note : Et voici le chapitre 6 !!! J'espère que vous allez aimez, svp dites moi votre avis sur cette fic !! ça serait vraiment sympa !! Même si c'est pour ne dire que quelques mot... ça compte bcp pour moi !! mci d'avance !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lisandra : voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras aussi !!  
  
Black-alex : et voilà !! hé hé ta vu je l'ai posté, je l'avais di que je le ferait ce soir !! et ben je l'ait fait !! i'mm the best !!! gnark gnark gnark gnark gnark !!!! !  
  
Le saut de l'Ange : Hé hé mais mais qui etes vous ...... J'ai peurrrrrr !!!! lol !!! merci vraiment pour les deux reviews !! mais c'est klr que je t'ai fait chier avec mes reviews, alors pour pas changé mes bonnes habitudes ... tu m'en laisse une pour dire ce que tu pense de la suite !! hé hé !!  
  
Alisa Adams : J'espère que tu vas trouver ce chapitre aussi bien que celui d'avant dit moi quoi !!!  
  
Morri : wawww ta review m'a vraiment touché, ça fait plaisir de lire tout ce que tu as marquer !! Je vais etre optimiste tien ...... jespère que tu aimeras toujours !! et dit moi ce que tu pense de mon new chapitre !!! merci encore !!  
  
Sohaya : coucou !! merci toi pour toutes les reviews !! cétait pire que le débarque ment lol !! dit moi ton avis pour la suite !!  
  
Ani Black : Merci pour le compliment !!! c'est vraiment gentil, t'es super !! c'est que tu sois plus privée dordi o moins on parle maintenant ! hé hé  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Une semaine passa après l'arrivée des deux étranges jeunes filles, une foule de rumeurs circulait sur leur compte. Mais personne n'avait réussi à les approcher, car c'était un fait personne ne savait où elles se trouvaient. Certains avaient pourtant essayé de s'introduire dans l'infirmerie, mais Pomfresh veillait au grain et bons nombres de personnes, s'étaient fait jeter dehors par l'infirmière. Pourtant, un élève avait réussi à déjouer l'attention de celle-ci, et avait pu, tout à son aise, visiter l'infirmerie. Mais au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde il était rentré bredouille, pas une seule trace des deux jeunes filles dans la pièce.  
  
Les rumeurs roulaient bon train dans tout le château, à chaque repas les seuls sujets de conversations tournaient autours des deux filles, qui venaient sûrement de l'école de Sorcellerie de Durmstrang. La grande salle n'avait jamais était aussi bruyante depuis plusieurs siècles. Ça piaillait de tout les cotés.  
  
-« Je me demande bien où ce vieux fou à bien pu les mettre. » Dit un serpentard alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la grande salle.  
  
Ils regardaient toutes les autres tables avec un mépris évident dans le regard. Puis en lançant des regards qui firent baisser la tête à de nombreux élèves, ils s'essayèrent à leur table, avec dignité. Mais deux personnes manquaient à leur groupe, et ce n'était pas n'importe qui.  
  
-« Au fait, où sont Dray et Blaise ? » Demanda Pansy.  
  
-« Ils arrivent » Répliqua froidement un de ses camarades de maison en désignant la porte.  
  
En effet ils venaient de pousser la porte de la grande salle, et avançaient avec classe en direction de leur table. Drago lançait comme à son habitude son fameux sourire en coin à toutes ses groupies, tandis que Blaise fit un clin d'œil à Granger, ce qui la fit rougir et baisser la tête. Ses deux amis étaient plus qu'énervés, voyant cela Blaise leur lança un sourire narquois. Ils allaient se lever et sortir leurs baguettes lorsque l'on entendit que le directeur Dumbledore réclamait le silence pour faire une déclaration. Les deux Serpentards lancèrent des regards pleins de peine vers les deux Griffondors qui ne prirent pas très bien la blague de leurs deux ennemis de toujours. Puis ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.  
  
-« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé » Commença-t-il en fixant les deux Serpentards avec un regard amusé. « On m'a rapporté que des rumeurs, au sujet des deux jeunes personnes qui étaient arrivées, la semaine dernière, circulaient dans l'école. On m'a même dit qu'une certaine personne... » Continua-t-il avec amusement. « A comme qui dirait, était dans l'infirmerie, alors que Mme Pomfresh était absente, pour voir si ces deux jeunes filles étaient encore dans l'école. »  
  
Tout le monde se regardait étonnés, par leur directeur, surtout les premières années. Mais les autres élèves savaient bien que rien n'échappait au grand Albus Dumbledore. Puis celui-ci balaya de son regard toute la salle, en s'attardant sur la personne qui s'était introduit dans l'infirmerie, un petit Griffondor de 2eme année qui était à présent plus rouge que la couleur de sa propre maison. Les Serpentards regardaient le petit jeu du directeur avec les élèves. Un seul mot leur venait à l'esprit : Puérile.  
  
-« Pff, cet adorateur de moldus est d'un grotesque, il me ferait presque pitié, s'il n'était le sorcier le plus « puissant » du monde sorcier... » Crache Blaise avec hargne.  
  
-« Tu sais très bien, que ce n'est pas lui le sorcier le plus puissant Blaise » Répliqua avec une pointe d'ironie Drago  
  
-« C'est qui alors ? »Questionna-t-il  
  
-« Quoi ?? » Lui répondit-il avec effarement. « Mais c'est le seul, l'unique « 'Harry Potter » » Termina-t-il en accentuant chacune des ces syllabes, mais en gardant, bien sûr, son ironie.  
  
Blaise entra dans son jeu et mit la main devant sa bouche et prit un air effaré.  
  
-« Oh mon dieu mais comment ais-je pu oublier... »  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant et puis alors que le directeur regardait dans leur direction ils éclatèrent de rire. Comme à son habitude Dumbledore ne fit que leur lancer un petit regard de remontrance, rien de bien méchant en soi en tout cas pour les deux jeunes hommes.  
  
-« Mais, je vais de ce pas mettre un terme à ces rumeurs. »  
  
Il attendit que tout les élèves se rendent bien compte de ces paroles, et lorsque ce fut fait il reprit :  
  
-« Je vais maintenant vous dire qui sont ces deux jeunes filles. Elles viennent de l'école de sorcellerie de Durmstrang, elles sont en 7eme année là-bas. Mais, alors qu'elles allaient embarquer pour Durmstrang, une raison a fait, qu'elles n'ont pas pu y aller. »  
  
Les élèves se regardaient tous dans les yeux. Ne sachant pas cette fameuse raison qui les avait faîtes arriver en catastrophe avec le professeur Rogue et en mauvaise état, en tout cas, bien plus pour l'une d'elles.  
  
-« Bon, alors il va accoucher quand le vieux ? » Ragea Blaise avec mécontentement.  
  
-« Que veux-tu Blase, l'age se fait sentir... » Répliqua avec une tristesse feinte, et en baissant les yeux Drago.  
  
-« Il est vrai que notre pauvre Directeur, n'est plus tout jeune, et il a apparemment des problèmes, ... diront-nous mentaux, lié à l'age sûrement... » Rétorqua-t-il  
  
-« Non je pense pas, il a toujours été cinglé. C'est pas nouveau ça ! » Lâcha avec assurance Drago.  
  
Blaise éclata de rire suite à la blague du Serpentard, il était écroulé et beaucoup de monde commençait à le regarder.  
  
Il leur jeta un regard d'une froideur incalculable. On pouvait presque voir dans ces yeux une lueur de glace, prête à fendre l'âme de la moindre personne, qui oserait, ne serais-ce, continuer à le fixer bêtement. Cela ne se fit pas attendre, presque toutes les personnes qui le scruter détournèrent bien vite les yeux, vaincu. Pourtant une personne continuer encore à le contempler, une certaine Griffondor qui plus est, une miss je- sais-tout plus exactement.  
  
-« Mon dieu Blaise, Granger ne détache pas son regard de toi... »  
  
-« Je sais Drago, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. »  
  
-« Quelle la chance, j'aimerais tellement avoir une Sang-de-bourbe qui me regarde. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. » Répliqua-t-il avec une grande ironie dans la voix.  
  
-« Je n'imagine même pas. »  
  
-« Mais ce dont je rêve secrètement depuis très longtemps c'est que ça soit Weasel ou Potty qui me fixe. » Continua-t-il en jetant un regard emplis de perversité vers la table des Griffondors. »  
  
Le visage de Blaise se décomposa, au fur et à mesure des paroles de Drago, qui étaient bien sûr de l'ironie pure.  
  
-« Ah non, je ne peux pas entendre ça, c'est vraiment trop gore... » Riposta- t-il.  
  
-« Ah c'est vrai même moi, qui le dit, ça me répugne, erkk ... Potter et Weasley. Je préfère 100 fois coucher avec Granger que de le faire avec ces deux amis. » Finit-il avec dégoût  
  
-« Enfin, ces deux ex amis... » Rectifia sarcastiquement le Serpentard.  
  
-« Exact, grâce à nous, elle va enfin pouvoir redresser le niveau de sa maison. Que ne ferions-nous pas pour des personnes pittoresques » Dit Drago.  
  
-« C'est clair, ils ne nous méritent même pas. » Rajouta Blaise  
  
-« assurément très cher. » Répliqua avec snobisme Drago  
  
Puis ils virent que le vieux fou avait enfin retrouvé le fil de ces pensées.  
  
« Enfin pensèrent-ils en même temps, et accompagnés par tous les Serpentards bien évidemment.  
  
-« Elles vont donc finir leurs études, ici à Poudlard. Elles vont être réparties maintenant. »  
  
Puis, il fit un signe au professeur Rogue, qui se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers une porte prés de la table des professeurs. Il ouvrit y entre et quelques secondes plus tard, il en ressortit accompagné des deux jeunes filles.  
  
La fille qui avait effectué le transfert de son pouvoir à l'intérieur de son amie n'avait aucune trace des coups qu'elles avaient pu recevoir. Par contre son amie avaient encore de nombreuses traces. C'était un peu comme si les blessures qu'on lui avait faites ne pouvait être guéri par la magie. Les Griffondors, les Poufsouffles ainsi que les Serdaigles piaillaient dans tous les sens, par contre la table des Serpentard restait étonnamment calme, ils affichaient un air des plus blasés et d'une froideur bien à eux. C'était comme s'ils savaient ce que la jeune fille avait eu, ressentit, l'ayant eux même, en tout cas pour une grande partie de leur maison, de nombreuses fois expérimentée contre leur gré.  
  
-« Ces marques sont vraiment très visibles. » Chuchota Pansy qui regardait avec peine la jeune fille, elle se souvenait encore de tous les coups qu'elle avait pu recevoir aux dernières vacances lorsqu'elle avait dis à ses deux parents mangemorts que le fait de devenir mangemorte ne l'intéresser pas vraiment. Elle n'avait fait qu'exprimer son opinion, son envie. Mais ce n'était pas la leur, loin de là. Ils l'avaient frappée, frappée et encore frappée, puis vu qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre, ils lui avaient infligé des dizaines de Doloris. Elle avait passé les deux plus mauvais mois de son existence, elle entendait encore dans sa tête la nuit ses propres cris. Les cris qu'elle avait poussés encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter.  
  
Des larmes de rage commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne pût les arrêter, elle commencèrent à couler. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.  
  
-« Je sais Pansy, ne pleure pas, ils n'en valent pas la peine. Je sais que tu repense à cet été, je sais ce que tu as vécu, et ne t'inquiète pas ils paieront, tous jusqu'au derniers pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait et ce qu'ils nous font encore. » Murmura Blaise.  
  
-« Merci Blaise. »  
  
-« Je serais toujours là, tu es comme ma sœur, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te faire du mal, je te le promets. Petite sœur. » Lui promit-il avec douceur. Puis il essuya, de sa main, les larmes de Pansy. Celle-ci retrouva un peu le sourire.  
  
-« Elles vont donc être réparties maintenant. Minerva ? »  
  
Puis le professeur Mcgonnagall se retourna, se baissa et comme par magie, le choipeau et le fameux tabouret ou bien des personnes avaient été répartis depuis bien des siècles.  
  
-« Miss Alexia Darian. » Appela le professeur de métamorphose  
  
La jeune fille qui avait transférait son pouvoir dans le corps de son amie s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret puis mit sur sa tête le choipeau.  
  
« Je sens beaucoup de courage, ainsi qu'une grande arrogance en toi, tu pourrais être dans l'illustre maison de Salazar Serpentard, tu pourrais y faire de grande chose. Mais tu n'es pas faite pour cette maison. Alors pour toi ça sera... GRIFFONDOR !! »  
  
La jeune fille se leva reposa le choipeau et s'en alla vers sa table, celle des lions où elle y fut accueillit par une grande acclamation de la part de tous ses nouveaux camarades.  
  
-« Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »  
  
-« Salut, moi c'est Alexia Darian, ravie de te rencontrer. » Lui répondit- elle courtoisement, cette jeune fille, Hermione, avait l'air d'être très gentille pensa Alexia en esquissant un petit sourire. Puis elle tourna la tête vers la professeur qui l'avait appelé tout à l'heure.  
  
-« Elodie Trotski « énonça Mcgonnagall clairement pour que toutes les personnes dans la salle entende le nom de la jeune fille. Elodie s'avança calmement vers le tabouret ou ce trouvait le choipeau magique, arrivait devant elle voulut s'asseoir, mais une blessure l 'en empêcha sur le coup, puis ne voulant pas que les autres la voient dans cet état, elle se força jusqu'à en avoir horriblement mal. Mais elle n'avait pas vu qu'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux presque blanc avait vu sa grimace de douleur.  
  
-« Elle a mal... » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.  
  
-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Drago ? » Lui demanda Blaise.  
  
-« Pour rien, pour rien vraiment rien. » Lui répondit-il vaguement. Mais cela ne convainquit pas le moins du monde son ami, mais voyant la mine songeuse de Drago il se dit qu'il lui demanderait plus tard, la raison de ces paroles. Comme on dit, ne tente pas le dragon qui songe.  
  
Elodie mit le choipeau magique sur sa tête, et attendit.  
  
-« Hum... cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de personne de cette famille, damnés par la magie noire... »  
  
Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrir au fur et à mesure des paroles du choipeau, sans qu'elle ne pût rien y faire...  
  
Et voilà c'est finit !!! dites moi ce que vous en pensez, soyez sympa laissez une review !! ça dure vraiment pas longtemps !! 


	7. Chapitre 7

Grave La vie n'est qu'un mensonge  
  
Auteur : Elodie Malfoy  
  
Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling ... un seul mot ... Grr... loll  
  
Note : hello tout le monde !!!! dsl d'avoir été longue mais j'étais comme qui dirais puni de internet, de sorti .... En gros galère !!!!!!! mais me revoilà avec un new chapitre !!  
  
Mais avant tout réponses aux reviews !  
  
PrettyLou : jadore faire languir les gens c ds ma nature je pense !!! hé hé dsl kan meme !!! et voilà la suite !!!!  
  
Sohaya : et voilà la suite !! mci pour ta review !! dsl pour lattente !!! assez longue diront ns !! lolll Di moi ce ke tu penses de la suite !!! hé hé !!!  
  
Black-Alex :Tu c même plin dotre trucs sur le déroulement de listoire mais chut pa un mot !!!!! et vs lecteurs nallé pa cherché le pseudo de cet jeune personne pour savoir parce ke el parlera pa meme sou la torture !! hé hé c moi ki lé formé !!! mci vrément pour ta review !! kissou elo  
  
Morri : Comme à ton habitude tes reviews me remonte le moral meme alor kan je la reli la !!! et vu ke je sui pa tré tré de bonne humeur !! vien de me faire dech par mes parents !! enfin jespère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre normalement ca devré alé vu ke mon moral été o bo fixe kan je lé écrite !! :D allé je te laisse jai pa bcp de temp !!! si tu as des kestions ecrit moi a   
  
Anissa : mci de dire ke c celle la ke tu pref moi ossi en !!! je laime bcp celle la !! o jaime ossi bcp hermione pas si gentille que ca et ma vie est mon cauchemar mais celle la est ma pitite pref !!! enfin tou ca pour dire ke jespère ke tu aimera autan la suite !!!  
  
Alisa Adams :mci bcp pour tou ce ke ta dit !!! ca se pourré bien que dray soi attiré par Elodie !! ( normal c moi !! lol) et blaise par herm ..... enfin tu le découvrira o fil des chapitres !!! jespère que tu vas aimé cet suite !!! bizz elo  
  
Le saut de l'ange ! : hé hé salut toi !!! c vré ke c t une tré tré longue review mais moi ossi je ten avé mis une tré longue pour la fameuse fic avec le fameux couple DRAY/HERM !!!! a kan je pense ke jai reussi a force de te dégouté a te faire changé davie !!!!! a ca fé du bien detre aussi persuasive !!! lollll mci bcp popur les compliments que tu as dit pour ma fic !! et savoir ke c tapréféré aaaaaaaaahhh sui heureuseeeeeeeeee je doi y alé !! sinon le chap sera jamais posté !!! kiss on se voit sur msn !!  
  
Fée flea : mcivraiment davoir fait attention a mon mess sur le groupe !! c vraiment sympa !!!! ta tré longue review ( c celle ke je préfère !! ) été vraiment super !! jai adoré !!! tout tes mots avec leskell texplik le déroulement de ma fic sont tro fort ! jadore !!!! bon allé j v !! kissou !!  
  
Dit moi ce ke tu penses de cet suite !!  
  
Maxina : mci encore pour ta review et voilà la suite !!!! dit moi ta pensée dessu !!  
  
Lorali : mci bcp pour tes review el sont supers !! jadore !!! vivement que tu revienne de vacs !! kiss bye bye Elodie  
  
Elissia : jaime bien ton pseudo !!! mci pour ta review el est tré gentille et les compliments me touche bcp !!! dit moi ce ke tu pense de cet suite !!  
  
Kam-Livy : mci mci mci mci mci mci et voilà la suite !!! super les reviews !!! mci encore !!  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Elodie était comme prostré sur le tabouret elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce que lui disait ce chapeau. Comment pouvait-elle faire parti d'une famille damnée par la magie noire c'était impossible. Ses parents étaient tous les deux des Moldus, et elle était la première de la famille à avoir des aptitudes magiques. Mais la jeune fille n'eut guère le temps de continuer le fil de ces pensées car le choixpeau se remit à parler.  
  
-« Tu as l'air étonné par mes paroles... »  
  
-« Vous devez vous tromper » pensa-t-elle  
  
-« Je ne me trompe jamais, tu fais bien partis de cette famille de Serpents, tu es destinée à réaliser de grandes choses, fussent-elle si mal pourtant. »  
  
-« ... » la jeune fille ne trouvait rien à répondre à cela.  
  
-« Tu es pleine de courage Griffondor te conviendrais...  
  
-« oh oui Griffondor s'il vous plait » supplia-t-elle  
  
-« mais tu autant pleine de courage que tu es, une seule maison peut t'accepter tel que tu es, aussi noir et sombre, car ton courage est certes grand mais ta puissance en magie noire l'es encore plus. Tu es donc destinée à la maison du grand Salazar, SERPENTARD ! » Finit le chapeau en annonçant sa maison.  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent chez les Serpentards, qui étaient très fier d'avoir quelqu'un de la prestigieuse école de Durmstrang dans leur rang.  
  
Elodie se releva lentement du tabouret en esquissant une grimace de douleur due aux doloris qu'elle avait reçu le jour de sa dernière rentrée. Pourtant malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle s'avança comme si de rien n'était vers sa table. Heureusement pour elle, presque personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle souffrait de ses blessures, enfin presque personne, 2 élèves l'avaient remarqué. Une était à la table des Griffondors et celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer durant toute sa répartition.  
  
-« Je ne la voyais vraiment pas chez ces vils Serpents, ton amie » Dit Ron à Alexia.  
  
-« Moi non plus. » Renchérit Hermione.  
  
-« Moi je le savais... » leur répondit Alexia.  
  
-« Tu l'as toujours su n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda calmement Harry.  
  
-« Oui au plus profond de moi, je le savais, toi aussi non ? » Lui répliqua- t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux, peu de personnes pouvaient tenir face à son regard, à part Elodie, qui elle, n'avait jamais baissé les yeux face à elle. C'était bien pour cela qu'elles étaient si proche, elles se comprenaient tellement. C'était comme si un lien tel qu'un lien du sang les unissaient.  
  
Harry ne baissait pas les yeux et la regardait fixement, il pouvait voir tant de force dans les yeux de la jeune fille, une puissance qu'elle avait montrée, le jour où elle avait sauvé la vie de son amie. Il était attiré par elle mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, vraiment pas.  
  
Ils continuaient tous les deux de se fixer lorsque leur contact fut briser par le bruit d'une chute, ils se retournèrent en même temps pour découvrir que c'était Elodie qui venait de tomber en voulant aller jusqu'à sa nouvelle table. Alexia se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'élança jusqu'à elle puis, elle s'accroupit et voulut la relever.  
  
-« Laisse, s'il te plait... » Lui murmura la jeune fille.  
  
-« Non, c'est toi qui me laisse t'aider à te relever. » Lui répliqua-t-elle durement.  
  
-« C'est bon, Darian ( NdA : c'et le nom de famille de Alexia quelque fois que vous ne vous en souveniez plus ! ) Je peux y arriver toute seule. »Lui répliqua-t-elle en insistant sur le nom de famille de sa meilleure amie.  
  
-« Tu sais très bien, que tu ne le peux pas Trotski ! » Riposta-t-elle, en imitant la jeune fille, puis elle lui lança un sourire narquois.  
  
-« Je le peux très bien, alex ! » Suite à ces paroles elle essaya de se relever, elle failli retomber suite à la douleur qui la transperça mais elle tint bon et se releva en esquissant une grimace.  
  
-« Tu vois j'ai réussi, ne t'inquietes pas pour moi, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule, allez retourne à ta table tout le monde nous regarde ! » Lui dit-elle en essayant de masquer son essoufflement. Puis sans autre parole elle se dirigea vers sa table en souriant, mais c'était un sourire crispé par la douleur. Elle était bientôt arrivée à sa table quand elle eut un léger évanouissement. Elle allait tomber lorsque deux bras la saisirent avec force, lui évitant une nouvelle chute. Elle releva lentement la tête, pour découvrir la personne qui l'avait sauvé d'une énième chute.  
  
Ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux bleu-gris où brillait une lueur de puissance et une pointe d'inquiétude, de compréhension, face à ce qu'elle ressentait. Puis voyant que Alexia allait encore venir la sermonner, elle fit mine d'avoir trébucher sur quelque objet. La jeune fille se redressa rapidement, trop rapidement, elle eut le souffle coupé, mais n'en montra rien.  
  
-« Ca va ? » Questionna Drago calmement, mais en gardant toujours une froideur bien à lui.  
  
La jeune fille ne pût que hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et elle esquissa une petit sourire pour le remercier. Il la relâcha lentement et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec lui et ces amis.  
  
-« Euh je voudrais pas déranger...» tenta maladroitement la jeune fille  
  
-« Non, ne t'inquiète pas tu ne dérange pas. » Lui dit-il en lui lançant un de ces fameux sourires, qu'il ne réservait pas à tout le monde.  
  
Elle lui lança un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret et il fut quelque peu déstabilisé mais en parfait Malfoy qu'il était, il se reprit bien vite. Il rejoignit sa place puis voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la jeune fille, il lança un regard, à glacé le sang, à un Serpentard de 3ème année, qui se leva très rapidement et laissa sa place à Elodie, qui quant à elle esquissa un timide sourire d'excuse au jeune garçon à qui elle venait « d'emprunter » la place.  
  
Alexia et le trio de Griffondor avaient regardé la scène de leur table, et leurs expressions étaient quelque peu partagées. Alexia affichait un visage sans aucune expression mais l'on pouvait voir une pointe de jalousie de sa part, Harry affichait une expression de surprise mais de compréhension cachée derrière. Hermione affichait un visage emplis d'inquiétude pour la jeune fille et Ron quant à lui était emplis de dégoût et de colère contre le Serpentard blond.  
  
-« Je me demande bien ce qu'a Malfoy... » finit par dire le Survivant.  
  
-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Questionna Alexia s'en lâcher des yeux, les deux Serpentards.  
  
-« Malfoy n'accueille jamais personne, et surtout n'aide jamais personne autre que lui même ou peut être Zabini mais sinon rien ne compte à part sa petite personne. » Répliqua-t-il  
  
-« Et puis, s'il fait ça, c'est sûrement pour en tirer profit après » Rajouta Hermione.  
  
-« De quel genre de profit parles-tu Hermione ? » Interrogea Alexia calmement.  
  
La jeune fille hésitait à révéler, à la nouvelle Griffondor. Le fameux profit dont voulait tirer Malfoy.  
  
Alexia n'entendant pas la réponse de sa toute nouvelle amie lâcha des yeux les Serpentards et tourna son regard vers la Griffondor. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi celle-ci ne voulait pas lui dire ce que ce Malfoy voulait faire.  
  
-« Dit-le moi Hermione, s'il te plait. »Lui dit-elle avec non plus de la froideur comme elle avait l'habitude mais avec une gentillesse qu'elle n'accordait pourtant pas à grand monde.  
  
-« Euh... comment dire, ce serpent a pour habitude de ... »  
  
Elle s'arrêta encore une fois mais un regard appuyé de la part de Alexia, la fit continuer sa phrase malgré elle.  
  
-« De ... de séduire toutes les filles de l'école, lui et son ami Blaise Zabini ont une réputation de tombeur à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il fait ça juste pour... »  
  
-« Pour ? Finit ta phrase Hermione » La poussa-t-elle.  
  
Pourtant Hermione n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir sa phrase, elle jeta un regard de gène vers Ron et Harry, puis voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à finir le fond de sa pensée, Ron la finit à sa place.  
  
-« Il fait ça pour la mettre dans son lit. »Lâcha-t-il froidement en jetant un regard emplis de dégoût vers la table des Serpentards.  
  
-« Vous êtes sur ? » Leur demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible mais il y avait une certaine pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
  
-« Malfoy est comme ça, nous le connaissons et nous le supportons lui et ces Serpentards depuis bientôt 7 années, alors on a eu le temps de voir comment il était. » Lui expliqua calmement Harry.  
  
-« Je suis désolé pour ton amie mais il vaudrait mieux qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas trop approcher Malfoy et Zabini. » Lui dit calmement Ron.  
  
-« D'accord je lui dirais. » Leur répondit-elle.  
  
-« Bien les deux jeunes personnes ayant été répartis, le dîner peut donc commencer. » Clama haut et fort le directeur Dumbledore.  
  
Les plats apparurent comme à leur habitude par magie. Les Griffondors ainsi que les autres maisons se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Par contre, il y avait un certain calme du coté de la table des Serpentards. Et oui, même les Serpentards étaient étonnés du comportement du grand Drago Malfoy. Celui-ci n'avait pas pour habitude de faire ça avec les nouveaux.  
  
-« Alors je te présente Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. » Enonça calmement Drago à l'adresse de la nouvelle Serpentard.  
  
Elle leur fit un hochement de tête pour les saluer et leur accorda un sourire bien à elle.  
  
-« Moi c'est Elodie Trotsky, ravi de faire votre connaissance. »  
  
-« Moi de même Elodie » Répliqua Blaise  
  
-« Moi aussi, je suis contente, surtout que maintenant on ait enfin une autre fille dans le groupe parce que bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie parfois mais Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas beaucoup de conversation et les deux autres quand ils sont à deux, impossible d'en placer une. » Finit-elle en rigolant.  
  
-« A bon ? Heureusement que je suis arrivée alors » Rigola-t-elle « Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu t'appelais » Questionna-t-elle entre deux fous rires.  
  
-« Moi c'est Drago Malfoy, pour vous servir très chère... » Lui répondit-il malicieusement.  
  
-« Enchantée très cher. » Lui répliqua-t-elle en entrant dans son jeu.  
  
-« Moi de même. » Lui répondit-il en lui décochant un sourire séduisant.  
  
-« Drago Malfoy alors... on peut s'arranger, je pense... » Lui répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.  
  
Ils se fixèrent pendants quelques secondes puis ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Puis ils commencèrent à manger en rigolant. Les autres Serpentards se mirent eux aussi à manger avec plaisir et pour une fois l'ambiance à la table des Serpentards était des plus conviviales. Au grand étonnement de la table des professeurs. Mais surtout pour un des professeurs, le professeur de Potions, qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son élève préféré lui qui été d'un naturel très froid tout comme son père. Lucius Malfoy était très froid, calculateur, dur, d'un sadisme profond. Mais pourquoi était-il comme ça, son éducation ? Oui, cette éducation qui l'avait poussé à devenir un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et par la suite son bras droit. Maintenant son sort était jetait mais pas celui de son fils, Drago, il lui restait encore une chance si petite fusse-t-elle de ne pas suivre le même chemin que son père. Et cette jeune fille était peut-être la clé... peut-être.  
  
Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaa the chapitre est terminé !!! maintenant vous allez dire que je me répète encore et encore mais que voulez vous c mon boulot de vous embétez !!! ALORS JE VEUX DES REWIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!! MCCCCCCCII DAVANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!! ...... je v finir par mettre un quota de review a atteindre hé hé avent de mettre les suite ... vais-je le fair oui ne vaisje pas le faire ...... étant très très méchante je le fais !! GNARK GNARK GNARK GNARK !!!!allé on va commencé gentiment un quota de 10 reviews et je met la suite !!! Smacky Elodie Malfoy qui adore vs embéter et qui adore aussi les reviews !! 


	8. Chapitre 8

La vie n'est qu'un mensonge

Auteur : Elodie Malfoy

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J K Rowling...

Note : Salut ... Je voudrais vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour mon absence mais j'ai eu de gros problèmes avec internet et cela fait 3 semaines que je ne l'ai plus à cause de France telecom ...

Grrrrr ...... ça m'énerve je vous jure là je vais au bureau de mon père pour posté mon chapitre !!! keske je feré pa pour vs hein !!!! alors soyez sympa mettez moi une review svpppppppppppppppppppppppp !!!!

Réponses aux reviews :

Livy : mci bcp pour ta review la première en plus !!!!! dis moi ce que tu penses de cet suite !!!! kissou ps dès que je récupère internet j'iré voir ton histoire a toi et a Kam promis !!!!

Kam : Coucou !!! wawwwwwwww mci pour toutes tes reviws jadoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!! mci pour les compliments c t tro sympa !!!!!

Morri : sui vrément dsl !!!! de lattente jai vrément pa de bol fo tjrs ki marrive un truc avec internet ..... tu me pardonne ??? ( yeux de chien battu ..... ) jespère que jarriveré à me racheté avec cet suite !!! je croise les doigts !!!! ta review ma fé toujours autan plez !!! t vrément tro gentille avec moi !!!! kissou ps dit moi koi de ce new chap ....

Alisa adams : « super génial top de la mort qui tue la vie » mdr !!!! g adoré !! jété tro contente de ta review !!! el est super !!! mci mci mci mci mci mci mci hé hé piti drago ...... atiré par elodie !!!!! gnark gnark gnark gnark !!!!

Ange maxina : et voila the suite !! dit moi ce ke tu en penses !!!!

Le saut de l'ange ...... pitite Emma : coucou toiiiiiiiiii !!!

Me revoila hé hé jamais tarrivera a te débarrasé de moi !!! gnark gnark !!!! ta juste eu 2 mois de répit !!!! hahahahahahahaha merci pour tes reviews c grace a toi ki est la 10eme hé hé !!!! alors tu me dira ce ke tu penses de ce new chapitr !!!! jtadore kissou !!!!!!!!! elodie

Ani Black : dsl dsl dsl pour lattente ...... g vrément pa de bol !!!! mais jai fini par trouvé un ordi pour le posté !!!!!! enfinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn mci bcp pour ta review !! dit moi ce ke tu penses de cette suite !!!!

Elissia : mci pour ta review !!!! et voila la suite dit moi ce ke tu en penses

Black-Alex : coucou ma chérie !!! commen ca va bien ??? et oui je poste !!!! enfin tu le sais vu ke tu es ché moi en ce moment !!! hé hé gnark gnark gnark !!! encore mci pour cet review et meme si tu la déjà lu ca nempeche pa ke tu mettes une review !!!! jtadore lTa ptit malfoy !!! lolll

Chapitre 8

Le professeur de potions fixait toujours Drago puis son regard dériva lentement vers la personne qui venait d'intégrer sa maison. Elle était emplie de puissance, une immense puissance qui aurait fait peur à n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit. Mais pourtant il ne se sentait pas en danger c'était comme s'il connaissait cette jeune fille. La Serpentard lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais il ne savait guère qui il était.

-« Je le découvrirais bien assez tôt... » Murmura-t-il calmement puis le plus naturellement possible il regarda ailleurs, il avait toujours était très doué à ce petit jeu, mais pas cette fois ci car une jeune Griffondor avait remarqué son petit manège, au plus grand dam du professeur.

Il lui décocha un regard glacial, qui d'habitude suffisait pour remettre à sa place un élève. Malheureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois ci.

Alexia le fixait calmement, elle avait bien remarqué son petit manège avec les Serpentards, cela ne la dérangeait pas autant que ça, mais elle se demandait tout de même, pourquoi ce professeur regardait avec tant de concentration et de dureté sa meilleure amie.

Le contact ne semblait pas vouloir se rompre entre le professeur et sa nouvelle élève, aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de détourner les yeux.

-« Alexia... Alexia ? ALEXIA ? » Finit par criait Ron voyant que la jeune fille ne l'entendait pas.

-« Oui... » Lui répondit-elle en tournant la tête, « Excuse-moi, tu disais ? »

-« Ben je te demandais si tu avais l'intention de faire partit de l'équipe de Quidditch. »

-« Euh... oui pourquoi pas. J'y jouais à Durmstrang »

-« Tu jouais à quel poste ? » Lui demanda Harry.

-« Poursuiveuse, et vous vous jouez à quel poste ?

-« Moi je suis gardien et Harry est attrapeur ainsi que capitaine de l'équipe. » Lui répondit avec entrain Ron.

-« Et toi Hermione ? » Questionna la jeune fille.

-« Euh moi ... ben euh je joue pas du tout. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Ben je suis... comment dire ... » Commença-t-elle

-« C'est une vraie quiche sur un balai. » La coupa le jeune homme roux.

Hermione vira au rouge pivoine, ses yeux semblaient lancer des Avada Kedavra, et malheureusement pour le jeune homme il avait dit un mot de trop, S'ensuivit une dispute assez violente entre les deux Griffondors.

Alexia ne pouvait que regarder la scène avec un grand étonnement. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour les arrêter.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours comme ça avec ces deux là. Ils sont impossibles toujours en train de s'engueuler pour un rien. » Lui expliqua calmement Harry tout en continuant de manger.

-« A... Ok, pourquoi pas... » Répliqua calmement la jeune fille.

Pour finir Hermione quitta la table dès qu'elle eut finit de crier sur le jeune homme roux, qui quant à lui ne décolérait pas d'un poil.

-« Euh ça va ? » Le questionna calmement Alexia.

-« Mouais elle m'énerve c'est tout, pff toujours à prendre la mouche pour un rien celle là... grrr » Ronchonna-t-il puis il se remit à manger.

La jeune fille jeta un regard à Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Pendant ce temps là à la table des Serpentards, les 7ème année rigolaient bien. Elodie quant à elle jeta un regard à son amie et vit 2 élèves, une fille avec des cheveux touffus et un garçon roux avec une multitude de tache de rousseur qui se disputaient. Ces personnes étaient apparemment les nouveaux amis d'Alexia ainsi que « le grand » Harry Potter. Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça, il semblait se croire au-dessus des autres et elle ne supportait pas ce genre de personnes.

-« Youhou Elodie ? » L'appela Pansy en rigolant.

-« Scuse moi, mais je regardais les 3 personnes qui sont avec mon amie Alexia, il y en a 2 qui se disputent. »

-« O mon dieu tu veux parler de Miss-je-sais-tout et de Weasel. » Lui répliqua Blaise qui avait entendu ce que la nouvelle Serpentard avait dit.

-« Qui ? » le questionna-t-elle

-« Je vais t'expliquer, alors tu vois le grand roux, lui c'est Ron Weasley dit Weasel, il est incroyablement débile. »

-« Et le mot est faible » Ajouta Blaise

-« Il d'une pauvreté monumentale, après la fille qui ressemble à une touffe, elle c'est Hermione Granger dite Miss-je-sais-tout, elle est la meilleure en cour et bien sûr madame le montre en répondant constamment aux questions des professeurs. »

-« Mais le mieux c'est que ce sont les meilleurs amis de Sir Potter 1er du nom, The sauveur du monde, ... » Rajouta Drago

Puis Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, Elodie Dit en même temps que lui : « Ridicule... !!! »

Ils se regardèrent, pendant quelques secondes, étonnés d'avoir pensé la même chose, en même temps.

Drago était le plus abasourdi, presque personne n'arrivait à pensé la même chose au même moment, a part Blaise et sa mère mais ceux ci le connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que la jeune femme. Cela était vraiment étrange, « enfin ça se trouve c'est une coïncidence » pensa-t-il

-« C'est tout à fait ça ! » Lui confirma-t-il en souriant avec un de ces sourires bien à lui.

-« Franchement il me dise rien ces 3 là, je sais pas pourquoi mais ils m'inspirent pas confiance. »

-« Maintenant c'est sur Je t'adore !! » Lui dit Blaise en la regardant avec un regard émerveillé.

Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur, puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire, les minutes passèrent rapidement pour les Serpentards qui s'amusaient bien.

-« Au fait, il se fait tard, on va peut être aller faire visiter la salle commune à Elodie. » Proposa Pansy.

-« Ok pas de problèmes, on y va, en plus commençait à y avoir trop de Griffondors, on est les derniers Serpentards. » Répliqua Blaise

-« O merde...... nan ...... c'est pas possible ...... mais mais...... ça veut dire qu'on va tous crever...... »Rajouta en prenant une voix terrorisée Drago

-« Ou pire ...... » Répliqua Elodie

-« Nan il y a pas pire... » Lui répliqua Blaise

-« Si...on va peut-être se faire Griffondoriser. » Finit-elle en prenant une voix sadique et d'outre tombe.

-« C'est horrible !!!! » Répliqua Drago puis ils firent tous semblant de s'évanouir quand ils arrivèrent à coté de la table des Griffondors.

-« Vous trouvez ça marrant, bande de stupides Serpentards ! » Les insulta Seamus Finnigan, un élève en 7ème année comme eux.

-« Oula, alors Finnigan tu te rebelle maintenant... » Lui répliqua Drago en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

-« Très marrant Malfoy, t'es vraiment pitoyable. »

-« O mon dieu, vous avez vu ça, il a réussi à faire un mot de plus de 3 syllabes... Tenez moi je vais pas supporter le choc » Lâcha en mimant un évanouissement Pansy

-« Tu me cherche là... »

-« Nan tu vois, déjà me trouver à moins de 2 mètres de toi c'est déjà un supplice alors c'est pas pour me rapprocher encore plus. » Lui répliqua-t-elle du tac o tac.

-« Espèce de garce ! » S'emporta-t-il en sortant déjà sa baguette de sa poche.

-« Accio baguette ! » Lança la nouvelle Serpentard.

La baguette vient directement dans sa main, mais le problème était qu'elle-même ne possédait pas de baguette.

-« Comment ... comment ... ? » Bafouilla hébété le Griffondor.

-« Comment ...Comment » Imita-t-elle « Mystère ... saches seulement que je pourrais faire bien pire ... » Le prévint-elle.

-« Mais ... Mais... »

-« Alors tiens-toi à carreau si tu veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... » Rajouta Drago en le regardant bien dans les yeux, et en se rapprochant d'Elodie.

-« Allez, on va vous laisser à vos petits jeux de Griffondors Stupide, ce n'est pas que votre présence nous gène mais elle nous gène. » Répliqua calmement Blaise.

-« Hé ma baguette !!! »

-« Tu appelles ça une baguette, j'aurais dit un bout de bois moi, mais bon, chacun son style. » Répliqua Drago. Puis il prit la baguette des doigts de la Serpentard et fit mine de la casser.

-« Nan ma baguette !! » Cria Finnigan

-« Pff... il y a cru en plus ...allez tiens, tu me fais pitié. »

Il jeta la baguette par terre et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, et partirent vers les cachots.

-« C'était excellent !! » Rigola Pansy

-« J'ai adoré comment vous les aviez cassés !! » Lui Répliqua Elodie

-« T'as étais super toi aussi!! » La félicita Blaise.

-« Merci »

-« Magie sans baguette ? » la questionna Drago

-« Tu m'as percé à jour, on l'a appris à Durmstrang, c'était une de mes options. » Expliqua-t-elle

Mais elle fut couper dans son explication lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras...

Et voila !!! et oui meme après des mois dabsences mes fins sont toujours aussi sadik !!! gnark gnark gnark vs narriveré jamais a me changé !!!! alor mnt je veux 12 review et je met la suite ...... allé koi pourquoi vs vs en allé soyez sympa revener hééééééééééééééééé MAISSSSSSSSSSSSS EUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! snifffffffffffffffffff c po juste !!!!!!!

Je pense que c'était claire si vs voulez pas que je sombre ds la dépréssion mettez une review ..... mais non c pa du chantage koi keuh ....


	9. Chapitre 9

La vie n'est qu'un mensonge

Auteur : Elodie Malfoy

Disclamez : tout appartient à J.K Rowling, pfff c'est même pas juste !!!

Note : Coucou vous !!! et oui me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez plein de reviews, ça compte vachement pour moi !!! Surtout qu'avec mes parents là c'est pas trop la joie j'vous en parle même pas !! c'est trop orible !! lolll Kiss Bye bye Elodie Malfoy

Maintenant place aux Rars :

Le saut de l'ange : Coucou !!!! et oui j'ai tenu ma promesse et j'ai posté sans fautes aujourd'hui avoue que tu es deg !! hé hé !!!! :p na !!

Alors j'espère que tu vas aimé, j'ai tout changé noublie pas !!! et franchement je préfère mnt !!! c'est bien mieu et puis le coupage du chapitre est vrément excellent !! jai demandé il est à la hauteur de mon sadisme !!! gnark gnark gnark !! et puis pour un chap entre blaise et herm ça va pas tardé j'ai dja tout dans ma tête !!!!! hé hé !! ca va être marrant je pense !!! tu verras bien hihihihi !! allez je te laisse a touti sur msn !!! kisssssssssss

Alisa Adams : coucouuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! moi aussi personellement je me suis bien marré en écrivant griffondoriser c'était bien trouver !!! et voilà donc le nouvo chapitre !!!!! franchement je penses que tu va être ettoné pour la personne qui viens de saisir le bras de Elodie dit moi vite ce que tu en penses !! hé hé !!!! kisssssss Elodie Malfoy

Black-Alex : salut !! et pi dabord mnt ke jai internet c toi ki vien plu lollll !!! hé hé jté cassé la !! hein ??? lollll alors voilà the chapitre et puis ben pour une fwé tu la po lu avant tout le monde na !!!!! alllez sois pa triste et dit moi tes impressions ds une review parce ke hein je lattend tjrs celle pour mon histoire de vampires !!!! alalalala les jeunes !! allez jte laisse kisssss jatdore ma ptit snapichou a moi tu te souvien o lycée kan je lavé crié !! ;)

Morri : salut !!! c pas grave de ne la poster que mnt !! o moin tu la poste c'est dja ca !!!! je suis vraiment dsl de tavoir énervé par rapport a un perso mais tu comprendra par la suite pourkoi elle réagit comme ça !! à ce moment la jespère tye surprendre amplement !!!! hé hé en tt cas je v déjà te surprendre pour ce chapitre !!!! en tt cas tu es pa loin de la vérité pour le balafré oupss pour harry c labitude de dire le balafré !! hé hé !!! loll et alexia ils se ressemble et pui tu doi te douté du couple que ça va en résulter !! hé hé !!!! mais c pa pour tt de suite !! kan meme !!!!

Allé jte laisse et dit moi si tu as été surprise ou pa !!!! alllé kissss

Elodie Malfoy

Lorali : et voilà le chapitre tant attendu je vais attendre ke tu te connecte sur msn pour te le dire !!! j'ai posté ossi lmon histoire de vampires si jamais tu été pa o courant !! :D sinn jespère que tu seras surprise pour ce chapitre au sujet de cette fameuse personne !!!! et puis dsl mais la fin est toujours aussi méchante et sadik enfin elle est moi koi !! loll et voilà dit moi koi !!

Kiss elodie Malfoy

Sohaya : mais si mais si !! tu es très convaincante reagarde ze la continue !!!! hé hé avoue que tu es deg !!! alalalalalala dit moi quoi pour ce new chapitre au faite je vais allé liire ta fic parce ke a cose de mes pbs dinternet jai perdu tt mes liens et la jai enfin retropuvé ta fic donc atten toi a avoir plin de nouvelles review !! alllez je te laisse !!!! kisssssssssss bye bye Elodie malfoy ps la fin est plus ke sadik ne tinkiete pa !!!

Vicky-j : et voilà la suite !! mci pour ta review !!!! c'est vrément sympa !!!!! dit moi vite ce que tu penses de cet suite en espérant que tu l'aimeras et surtout ke tu seras bien surprise en la lisant !!! dit moi vite koi !! hé hé o fait jai encore fait une fin des plus sadik dsl hé hé mais personnes narrivera a ma faire changé !!!!! allé kisssssss bye bye Elodie Malfoy

Ani Black : ralalalalalaa ta po honte faire de la pub ici !! tu c ca marchera pa !!! hé hé !!!! et vouize suis la plus forte dabord !! ahahahahahahaha gnark gnark gnark !!! lolll jblague !!!! hé hé mci encore pour tes review mais je continue a dire ke tu me harcèle !!! lolllll alllé je c ke tu peux etre la première tinkiete pa !!!!! tu VAINCRA !!!!! hé hé !!! allé kissss Elodie Malfoy

Ange Maxina : mci vrément pour ta review !! c'é vrément tro sympa !!! et voial donc la suite dit moi vite ce que tu en penses et jes penses que tu seras surprise enfin jespère !! hé hé !!! allé jte laisse kissssss A touti !!!! on se voit sur msn !!!!

Elodie Malfoy

Chapitre 9

Une main lui saisit vivement le bras l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase. La jeune fille se retourna rapidement afin de découvrir la personne qui venait de se saisir de son bras avec autant de vivacité.

« Ce devait sûrement être Alexia, qui venait la voir pour le petit sort qu'elle venait d'employer face à ce Griffondor, pourtant même si elle savait qu'elle risquait de se prendre un bon savon elle se retourna, et esquissa un grand sourire. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut une toute autre personne qui se tint devant elle.

-« Alors petite Garce heureuse de me revoir? » susurra le chef du groupe de Mangemort qui avait attaqué le quai pour Durmstrang.

-« ... » la jeune fille ne sut prononcer un seul mot tant son étonnement était grand, elle sentait aussi une foule de sentiments qui se bataillaient à l'intérieur d'elle même. De la peur, de l'étonnement, de la surprise et surtout une colère sourde qui battait à ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu rentrer à l'intérieur de Poudlard, comment osait-il s'en prendre à elle alors qu'elle était sous la protection du grand Albus Dumbledore.

-« T'aurais-je manqué autant, que la joie de me revoir te submerge et t'empêche de parler? » Répliqua sarcastiquement le Mangemort.

-« Arrêtez de prendre vos rêves pour des réalités, vous êtes pitoyable ! » Lâcha-t-elle, un feu brillant dans ces yeux, un feu de haine intense et de colère.

-« Comment oses-tu saleté de Gamine ! » Rugit presque celui-ci, puis il resserra son emprise sur le poignet de la jeune fille qui poussa donc un petit gémissement de douleur. Au moment même ou la jeune fille gémit une main se posa sur le bras du Mangemort.

-« Lâche-là ! » Répliqua placidement Draco Malfoy, en jetant un regard bien à lui, qui faisait depuis des générations l'honneur et la fierté de la famille Malfoy. C'était un regard qui pouvait faire fléchir n'importe quelle personne, tellement ce regard était fort.

-« Penses tu vraiment que j'ai des ordres à recevoir de toi ! Saleté de Gamin… »

-« Le gamin comme vous le dites pourrez vous battre en moins de temps qu'il ne vous en faut pour sortir votre baguette. »

-« Et toi tu crois vraiment que je suis venu seul pour pouvoir capturer cette satanée gamine, elle m'a échappé une fois, cela ne se produira pas une seconde fois !! » lâcha avec sadisme et contentement le Mangemort, c'est alors qu'apparut, de différents couloirs, adjacents au couloirs où ils se trouvaient des autres Mangemorts. Ils furent bientôt ceinturaient et irrémédiablement leurs ennemis se rapprochèrent d'eux.

-« Ne pensez surtout pas à essayait de vous sauver, ça ne marchera pas, vous êtes cernés et personne ne viendra à votre secours. vous êtes totalement seuls, et ça ne sert à rien de crier nous avons insonorisé ce couloir. Avouer que c'est bête, non ? » Lâcha avec une certaine pointe de sarcasme le Mangemort.

Alors que celui-ci débitait ces parole avec sadisme, les autres Mangemorts quant à eux finirent leur avancée et un des Mangemort saisit le bras de Pansy fermement.

-« Lâche-moi ! » S'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux vers la personne qui la tenait, son regard était des plus glaciale. Pourtant le Mangemort n'en fit rien et resserra même sa prise en poussant un petit grognement de contentement lorsque celle-ci laissa échapper un léger glapissement. Pourtant elle se reprit bien vite et lui jeta un regard emplis de haine et de colère.

-« Je te préviens la prochaine fois que tu lui fait mal je te tu … » énonça clairement mais avec une colère sourde Blaise. Tout en fusillant le Mangemort concerné du regard. D'autre Mangemort voyant la petite révolte qui commençais à monter, s'empressèrent de se saisir de tout les Serpentard présents, et tentèrent des les immobiliser, ce qu'ils ne réussirent guère.

-« DOLORIS !! » le sort retentit dans tout le couloir, il provenait du chef des Mangemorts qui venait de le jeter sur Elodie. « Alors maintenant pour que j'arrête le Doloris, il va falloir être très gentil et arrêter vos stupides débordements, est-ce que c'est clair ? » finit-il s'en pour autant arrêter le sort, la jeune fille était maintenant à genoux, elle tremblait sous la douleur mais elle serrait les dents, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible encore une fois.

Suite à cela, ses amis arrêtèrent de se débattre, ce qui permit aux autres Mangemorts de les immobiliser pour de bon.

-« Bien, je vois que vous devenez raisonnable, j'en suis très heureux. »

-« Arrêtez ce sort, maintenant ! » Répliqua Draco.

-« Oh parce que vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais mettre fin à son supplice ?. »

-« Mais vous aviez dit que… » Riposta Pansy.

-« Oh alors j'ai du me tromper, j'ai un compte à régler avec votre amie, ce Doloris n'est que le premier, et n'en doutait point cette fois ci je ne mens pas. » Ricana-t-il méchamment.

Puis il se pencha vers la jeune fille, et la gifla rudement.

-« Et la prochaine fois que tu parles sans que l'on t'ait autorisé à le faire tu recevras toi aussi un Doloris. »

-« Allez y j'y suis habitué, mais ne le faites pas à Elodie juste parce que vous la trouvé plus faible que les autres. » Lâcha-t-elle avec pragmatisme, tout en fixant le Mangemort bien en face.

-« Humm, alors comme ça tu veux jouer, mais vois-tu je n'est ni le temps ni l'envie de le faire avec toi alors maintenant regarde ce qu'il va en coûter à ta toute nouvelle amie, le fait de m'avoir provoquée. » Suivant ces paroles il la gifla une fois de plus mais avec plus de force ce qui la fit tomber à terre.

Blaise s'élança vers la jeune fille et voulu la relever, mais un Mangemort le retint juste avant et le frappa juste derrière la tête se qui le fit s'écrouler lui aussi à terre.

-« Bien apparemment vous ne comprenez pas vraiment ce que l'on vous dit, cela m'attriste vraiment que vous réagissiez comme ça. Mais étant de bonne humeur je consens à mettre fin au Doloris de cette petite garce. » Suivant sa parole il leva le Doloris.

Elodie n'esquissait plus aucun mouvement, elle était à genoux la tête baissait, elle semblait paralysé. Pourtant même si elle ne bougait pas, une foule de choses bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. Tant de sentiments qui allaient et venaient à travers elle, sans qu'elle ne puissent les arrêter. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu pour la jeune fille, pourtant le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, et les Mangemorts étaient toujours là en train de faire mal à ses nouveaux amis.

-« Elodie… Elodie réveille toi,… ELODIE !! » Finit par crier Draco tout en se débattant.

Ce fut sans doute ce cri qui la sortit de sa torpeur car elle releva lentement la tête, l'on pouvait voir qu'elle saignait du nez suite au Doloris mais d'un geste précis elle l'essuya, puis elle tenta de faire comprendre à ses amis toute la peine et toute la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait, mais alors qu'elle s'y essayait.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas on ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Ce n'est pas ta faute. » La rassura Draco

Elle esquissa un sourire de remerciement, puis elle regarda le chef des Mangemort en face.

-« Alors réveillé petite peste ? » Lui répliqua le chef des Mangemort avec sarcasme.

Puis il la saisit par les cheveux et la força à se relever avec force, et la maintint tout près de lui.

-« Cette fois-ci je te garde près de moi, cela serait si bête de te laisser t'échapper » ricana-t-il « N'est-ce pas ? » Il raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux de la jeune fille afin que celle-ci lui réponde.

-« Oh oui ce serait si bête » Répliqua-t-elle en montrant bien le coté très ironique de ces paroles.

-« SALE GARCE !!! » Rugit-il puis il la gifla avec rudesse et une fois que celle-ci fut à terre il lui porta de nombreux coups de pieds. La jeune fille, une fois les coups cessés s'agenouilla et cracha le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche juste à coté des chaussures de l'homme.

-« C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? » Murmura tant bien que mal la jeune fille.

-« Arrête !!! il va te tuer !! » S'écria Pansy, des larmes commençaient à poindre autour de ces yeux et l'on pouvait sentir la tristesse et le désespoir dans sa voix. Alors qu'elle allait continuer, son amie la regarda dans les yeux, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle l'entendit dans sa tête.

« Calme toi Pansy, je fais juste ça pour gagner du temps et puis entre mourir maintenant et vous sauver, et mourir la bas en vous entraînant avec moi, mon choix est très clair je n'accepterais pas cette deuxième solution. J'ai besoin de gagner du temps afin que mon amie Alexia ressente ce qu'il m'arrive, tu sais nous sommes reliait par un lien très fort depuis que l'on se connaît et dès que ma douleur sera assez forte elle le saura et elle pourra venir nous aider, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Elle se retint donc de parler et baissa la tête.

-« Bien, je vois que tes amis commence à devenir raisonnable, serais-ce ton cas ? »

-« Décidément vous ne pouvais pas faire mieux, vous êtes juste bon à vous cacher derrière de quelconques paroles qui ne servent à rien sinon qu'à vous permettre de fuir des choses que vous ne pouvez pas faire, vous êtes vraiment pitoyable pour un Mangemort. Vous n'êtes même pas digne de porter ce titre que vous prétendez vous donner. » Lui répliqua-t-elle avec fureur.

Le mangemort fut secoué de tremblements de colère, puis il rugit et lança :

-« DOLORIS !!!!! »

Alors que le sort raisonnait dans la pièce la jeune fille se prépara à recevoir le sort de plein fouet. Mais bon au fond d'elle elle savait bien qu'elle le faisait pour que ses amis soit sauvé maintenant tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que Alexia ressente ce sort, mais après, qu'elle eut ressentit ce sort ou non, il persistait toujours un problème, les retrouver dans les cachots…

Ca yéé zé finiiiiiii !!!! Alors maintenant tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire c'est de laissé une review allé c'est pas si dur que ça !!!! et puis vous ne voulez quand même pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience !!??

Allé kisssssss

Elodie Malfoy


	10. Chapitre 10

**La vie n'est qu'un mensonge**

**Auteur :** Elodie Malfoy

**Disclamer :** Tout est à J.K Rowling rien ne m'appartient … et la question que je me pose tous les soir est pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je ne m'appelle pas Rowling j'aurais peut être pu … ok je me la ferme ! ;)

**Note :** Et voilà le new chapitre dites moi ce que vs en pensez ! jespère que j'aurais plus de review ! parce ke c'est une drogue pour moi ! kisssssssssssssssssss

**Maintenant place aux Rars :**

**AniBlack :** tsss fière de harcelé les gens et ben bravo ! tsss avortone nan mais jvou jure a tien ! jai mis une petite dédicace pour toi ds le chap tu le verra sans mal ! hihihi ! enfin si ton espri davortone le trouve ! hé hé gnark gnark gnark gnark ! et pi là ben tu pourra pa faire copier colé parce ke hein ta pa lu le chap ke je t envoyé c du joli bravo ! je retien tout ca attend sun peu jme vengerai !ahahahaha kisss dit moi ske tu penses de cette suite !

**Lorali :** et voilà la suite franchement ta review ma mi sur le cul kan je lé relu ! wawww ca ma fé vrément tro plez de voir cke tavé mi ! wawww franchement c wawww ya meme pa de mot pour expliké ! jchui grave contente là ! c t vrément tro gentil cke tavé marké ! dits ce ke tu penses de cette suite ca me feré plez ! kisssssssssssssssssss et encore mci !

**Le saut de l'ange :** et voilà la fin purement sadik que tu n'avais pas lu ! franchement je me sui surpassé une foi encore tu me dira c pas dutr ! lolll hé hé jadore faire ca ! c excellent en + c marrant kan ta tt le monde ki mengeule mdrrrr hihihihi ! dit moi ske tu penses du chap (encore une foi je c ! lolll ) hihihi ! kissssssssssssssssssssssssss

**Alisa adams :** mci bcp pour ta reviews elle m'a fait très plaisir ! et puis non ne tinkiete pas elle ne va pa mourir il va lui arriver encore plin de choses attends toi à suivre cette fic très longtemp ! parce ke jai tout ds la tête en plus ! hihihi ! mci pour tout ce ke tu dis de gentil sur ma fic ca me fé vrément plez parce ke cette fic là plait moin ! donc chui contente kan je vois ke certaine personne laime kan meme !

Dits moi tes impressions pour ce new chap et cette foi ci ne tinkiete pas elodie ne loupes pa la face du mangemort en crachant ! lolll

**Black-alex :** snapichouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu voilà le new chapitre ! et oui toujours à des heures impossible mdrrr ! jai adoré écrire une partie de ce chap ou snapichou c a dire toi et ben ché pa mais enfin euh comment dire tu verras ! en tout cas jai bien aimé et pi voilà ! tu me diras koi ! c ma snapichou RIEN KA MOI ! NA :P kissssssssssssssssssssssssss ze tadoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**Sohaya :** jai plu sadik ! ahahahahaha tu va mourir ! je me suis supassé là ! jespère ke tu aimeras cette suite dit moi koi ! kissssssssssssssssssss et mci encore pour ta review !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 10**

« DOLORIS »

C'est sans doute le dernier mot qu'elle entendit avant, que la douleur ne la submerge, cela lui fit mal à un point, tellement horrible qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte des hurlements qu'elle poussa.

Les minutes s'égrenaient lentement et ses cris ne semblaient avoir de fin, presque autant que ce sort qui la faisait tellement souffrir. Pourtant le mangemort aussi sadique qu'il était mis fin au sort, et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui était à terre.

« Alors petite garçe, on s'avoue vaincu. » Ricana-t-il avec une fierté qu'il croyait posséder.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais l'on pouvait entendre sa respiration, lente, rauque, puis celle-ci toussa et cracha une fois de plus du sang. Lentement elle se redressa et se mit à genoux. Sa tête se redressa lentement, et l'on pu voir dans ses yeux une lueur de défi, et de haine mêlés.

« Jamais… » Lâcha-t-elle avec hargne.

« Hum, tu veux jouer peste, tu vas comprendre que l'on ne s'amuse pas à mes dépends. » Rugit-il

« Cela m'étonnerait, vu le peu de choses que vous pouvez faire, cela ne me fait pas peurà croire que Votre Maitre, prend vraiment n'importe qui dans ses rangs. » Lui fit-elle avec un tact imparable.

« COMMENT OSES TU ME DEFIER »

« Moi ? vous défier, je croyais que je ne faisais que jouer, enfin c'est ce que vous disiez il y a à peine quelques instants. Moi qui pensais que vous aviez tout de même un soupçon d'intelligence, vous me peinez. » Lâcha Elodie avec une certaine pointe d'ironie et de moquerie dans la voix.

La réaction du mangemort outrepassa toutes celles qu'il avait bien pu avoir avant et la jeune femme la ressentit avec une intensité extrême.

« DOLORISS »

La douleur était telle que ce fut, comme si chaque partie d'elleétait transpercée par des centaines d'aiguilles ardentes, jamais quelque chose ne lui avait fait si mal et aussi intensément. Elle qui pensait que l'homme ne pouvait pas faire mieux que son dernier sort, elle s'était grandement trompé, car maintenant ses cris déchiraient la pièce. Pourtant au fond d'elle même elle savait que cette fois-ci son amie sentirait ce mal qui la dévorait. Maintenant tout ce qu'il restait, c'était d'attendre et de souffrir pour tous les sauver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que cette horrible torture commençait à s'abattre sur les Serpentards et plus particulièrement sur Elodie, Alexia et tout les autres Griffondors, qui avaient assisté à la blague de Draco et ses amis, venaient à peine de sortir de la Grande Salle et tout qu'ils étaient à pester sur leurs ennemis, ils n'imaginaient guère la funeste chose qui se tramait dans les cachots de l'école.

« Raaa ces Maudits Serpentards, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point je les déteste » Ronchonna Ron.

« Mais quel garce cette Parkinson, et puis ce foutu Zabini et ses feintes à deux mornilles. » Rajouta en crachant presque Dean Thomas un autre Griffondor de 7ème année.

« Je pense que tu oublis de préciser le « fameux Draco Malfoy » c'est vraiment lui The best of enfoiré ! (vous avez vu l'expression typiquement anglaise ! avouez que vous êtes deg ! nan ? pff m'en fou… ) » Lança avec emphase Finnigan.

« Et puis vous avez vu la nouvelle, elle s'est vite acclimatée aux personnes de sa maison. » Ajouta Lavande Brown.

« Ouais, en tout cas c'est une vraie garce cette fille, raaa comment a-t-elle pu me rabaisser de la sorte, la prochaine fois que je la croiserais je lui ferais payer le fait de s'être moqué de moi. »Ragea Seamus.

« Tu feras quoi ? humm… » Lui répliqua d'un ton froid Alexia.

Un lourd silence suivit cette réplique de la jeune femme, le Griffondor avait malheureusement pour lui, oublié la présence de l'autre nouvelle, ce fut pour lui une très cruelle erreur.

« Réponds… » Lui ordonna-t-elle presque, son regard semblait transpercer le Griffondor, pourtant son visage n'exprimait rien, aucun sentiment que ce fut de la colère, de la haine, du mépris, ou tout autre chose.

« Rien… » Murmura-t-il.

« Hum, répète je n'ais pu entendre ce que tu as baragouiné, apprends donc à articuler quand tu parles. » Lâcha-t-elle placidement.

« Je n'ais rien dit… »

« A bon ? en es-tu bien sûr »L'interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant irrémédiablement de lui.

« Oui, oui j'en suis bien sûr » lui fit-il d'une voix chevrotante.

« En tout cas je te préviens que si jamais tu l'approches, la touche ne serais-ce qu'en une quelconque bousculade, je te jure que je t'en ferais payer le prix. Est-ce bien clair » Lui murmura-t-elle afin qu'il n'y ait que lui seul qui entende ces paroles, et d'une voix teinté de menaces et de froideur.

« Oui, c'est même très clair. » Un frisson lui parcoura l'échine, alors qu'il finissait sa phrase.

Puis la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui et se rapprocha du trio de Griffondor, il continuèrent leur chemin tranquillement, pourtant alors qu'ils parlaient tous joyeusement, Alexia s'arrêta brusquement en travers d'un couloir.

« Alexia » Appela Hermione rapidement.

La jeune femme en question ne répondit pas, elle semblait totalement ailleurs, immobile elle regardait un point au loin, puis sans que personne ne le présage elle tomba à genoux et commença à être secoué de tremblements. Ses nouveaux amis se précipitèrent à son chevet afin de savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passes » S'écria Hermione avec inquiétude.

« Elle a mal… » murmura Alexia.

« Mais de quoi parles tu » S'écria à son tour Ron

« Elle souffre tellement… je peux sentir sa douleur, sans vraiment la ressentir. »Continua-t-elle du même ton.

« Qui a mal ? de qui parles-tu Alexia » Répliqua Harry doucement.

« Elodie, elle a mal, il lui fait mal… »

« Mais qui lui fait mal » lui demanda Harry.

« Lui, il l'a retrouvé, il a réussi à entrer dans Poudlard pour lui faire mal, il est ici pas très loin et il n'éprouve qu'un seul désir c'est qu'elle lui crie d'arrêter, qu'elle le supplie de tout stopper. »

« Mais comment ont-il pu entrer, Poudlard est inviolable » S'écria Ron

« Ils ont pourtant réussi, et maintenant tout peut arriver. »

« Il faut prévenir le Directeur très rapidement. » S'écria Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas ou elle se trouve tout est si confus, elle souffre trop, sa douleur est si intense, je le tuerais pour ce qu'il a fait, je lui ferais payer ce qu'il lui fait endurer. »

A mesure que ces paroles sortaient de la bouche de la jeune femme, ses yeux semblaient s'emplir d'un feu si violent que ça en devenait presque irréel, c'était un sentiment très fort qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, c'était l'amour qu'elle portait pour Elodie qui se changeait en haine pour cette personne qui lui faisait mal.

Après quelques instants ou elle ne prononça plus un seul mot, elle semblait dans un état de transe très fort.

« Je crois savoir ou ils se trouvent, mais il faut se dépêcher car maintenant chaque seconde compte. Chaque seconde passait à ne rien faire dépend de leur survies à tous. Ils se trouvent dans un couloir des cachots, non loin de la salle commune des Serpentards » Finit-elle avec force.

« Bien, alors on y va, mais d'abord Lavande va prévenir Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs dit-leur que des Mangemorts sont à l'intérieurs de l'école, et qu'ils attaquent plusieurs personnes, dit leurs où ils se trouvent, qu'ils doivent se dépêcher car nous n'arriverons certainement pas à les arrêter seuls, fait très vite Lavande»Répliqua Harry avec tact.

La jeune fille hocha rapidement la tête et se mit à courir en direction du bureau du directeur Dumbledore, maintenant comme l'avait dit Alexia chaque seconde comptait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_« Tous les sauver »_

_« Tous les sauver… »_

C'est cette si simple phrase qui tournait encore et encore dans la tête de la Serpentard, oui tous les sauver, c'est ce qu'elle voulait le plus au fond d'elle. Le doloris, la douleur, ce mal qui la dévorais plus rien n'existait, juste cette phrase

_« Tous les sauver… »_

Elle était perdue dans ces pensées à un point tel qu'elle n'entendit même pas les cris de rage du mangemort devant sa si touchante ignorance. Celui-ci n'avait guère de patience et il lui saisit le menton avec force et la força à se relever, la sortant très rapidement de ces réflexions. Ensuite il la rapprocha de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur sa peau.

« Alors on ne réagit plus, tu n'es apparemment pas si forte que tout le monde le pense, pff tu n'es rien de plus qu'une gamine qui joue à la grande, mais sache que tu ne tiendras pas bien longtemps dans un cachot du Grand Lord. » Ricana le Mangemort

« Votre Lord, j'espère qu'il peut faire plus que vous car vous ne me faites nullement peur, vous n'êtes qu'un bouffon qui accompli de simple mission pour le compte de votre fameux maître. Vous êtes incapable de lui ramener une petite peste comme vous le dites si bien. Alors maintenant je ne penses guère que vous me fassiez peur, vous et votre satané Lord.»

La gifle partit d'un coup sec et la jeune fille tomba rudement à terre, il la saisit par les cheveux et la retira afin de la remettre debout. Elle lui cracha du sang au visage ce qui n'arrangea pas le moins du monde la fureur du mangemort. Il la refrappa une fois de plus.

« Refaitesça encore une fois et je vous préviens que plus jamais vous ne pourrez ne serais-ce que toucher quelqu'un. » s'écria Draco avec une fermeté très forte.

« Mon dieu c'est que je commencerais à avoir peur » Ricana le mangemort

« Et bien commencez rapidement à avoir peur. » Lâcha avec sarcasme le Serpentard.

« Humm tu penses vraiment qu'un avorton comme toi peux me tenir tête, tu rêves »

« Oui je rêve de pouvoir vous faire payer ce que vous lui avez fait. » Répliqua rapidement Draco.

Le mangemort se rapprocha de Draco et pointa bientôt sa baguette sur le torse puissant du jeune homme, celui-ci n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement.

« Et toi, la prochaine fois que tu prends la parole sans en avoir avant demandé la permission je puis te jurer que plus jamais tu ne parleras » Lâcha avec rage l'homme.

« C'est donc la seule menace que vous puissiez me faire ? Pitoyable, même un cracmol mettrait plus d'intensité dans ces paroles. » Lança Draco.

Une rage phénoménal pouvait se lire sur le visage du mangemort et tous s'en rendirent compte, cet homme n'était certes qu'un serviteur, mais qui sait ce que peut faire un homme enragé.

Personne et c'est sans doute pour cela que pour la première fois Elodie cria au mangemort que tout devait s'arrêter, mais est-ce qu'un cris pourrait faire arrêter la colère d'un homme enragé…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà jai fini et je suis plutôt fière de ma fin super Sadik ! enfin jespère qu'elle est à la hauteur de ma réputation !

Kisss a tout le monde Elodie Malfoyyy


	11. Chapitre 11

**La vie n'est qu'un mensonge**

**Auteur :** Elodie Malfoy

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, rien n'est à moi ! oinnn po juste !

**Note :** Salut tout le monde !

Et voilà le prochain chapitre ! pour me rattraper je l'ais vraiment fait long, c'est même mon plus long chapitre ! je suis vraiment fière de moi !

Et puis comme d'habitude the fin à coupé le souffle ! hihihihihi

Pas frapper pas frapper l'auteur c'est pô bien !

Allez Kissss a tout le monde ! jvous aime ! bye byeeee

Elodie Malfoy

**Allez mnt place aux Rars :**

**Alisa Adams: **Salut toi ! Toujours excellente ta review et jaime toujours autant! alors voilà un énorme chapitre enfin pas si grand que ça mais plus grand que d'habitude :D et vi elle ne vas pas mourzir mais par contre dans ce chapitre hé hé t'as plus qu'à lire ! sinon excuse moi mais j'ai encore fait une horrible coupure ! je serais un lecteur pour ma part j'irait frapper l'auteur ! hihihi ( hé hé mais t'as pas besoin de le faire tu sais ! loll ) allez jvais te laisser en espérant que tu aimeras ce new chapitre ! Kissssss bye byeeeee

**Le Saut de l'ange:** Tataaaaaaa et voilà le new chapitre ! et vi jlais bien continué par rapport au moment ou je te l'ais envoyé ! et puis comment dire chuis fière de moi, parce que il est super grand ! viii supra méga grand lolll ! AAA vi jadore le sadisme de cette fic ! et puis tu peux etres déjà en colère la fin de ce chapitre est horriblement méchante et sadique ! jvais me faire trucider je le sens ! lolll allez jte laisse kissssssssss

**Paprika star:** Je pense que cette fois ci le chapitre te plaira pour la grandeur :D en tout cas merci pour ta review elle m'as fait vraiment plez ! allez jte laisse dits moi ske tu penses de cette suite en tout cas ! kissss elodie malfoy

**Snapichou:** Hiiiiiiiiiiii Ma chiri ! vivi tu ne rêve pas c'est un nouveau chapitre ! TU ME MANK FORTTTT ! oinnnn ! zé trop hate que tu rentres ! Jespère que tu aimeras ce new chapitre dits moi quoi stpppppppp ! JI TMMMMMMMM !

**Ani black:** Coucou avortone de mon coeur ! hihihi bouhhhhhhhhhh elle me harcèle lolll ! nan mais oh plus aucun respect pour les personnes plus agée a mais quel jeunesse jvs jure ! et puis pour ma fin comment dire jmarrange toujours pas ! c'est même pire que d'habitude ! hihihihihi je maimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D Et puis ta fic à toi ta suite je l'attends tjrs ! tsssss ! allez kisss dits moi tes impressions ! stp !

**Lorali:** tataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa et voilà the suite ! merci bcp pour tes reviews elles sont toujours supra marrante ! jadore ! en tout cas tkt comme dab jte préviens :DD Allez Kisssss dits moi ske t'en penses !

**Mon exceptionel :** coucou ooooo ma ed version girl ! rahhhh voilà the new chapitre ! je l'ais fait dune maniètre totalement exceptionnelle ! hihihi normal d'un coté attends quand meme ! en tout cas jespère que tu aimeras parce que moi jai adoré lecrire en plus la fin est tout a fait comme moi ! ce ki veut dire sadik méchant et totalement exceptionnelle ! mdrrrr

JTADOREEEE kisssssss elodie Malfoy Ta Envy version feminine ! hihihihihi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 11**

Un cri, et encore c'était un peu plus que ça… C'était plus une complainte, une supplique.

« STOP ! » S'écria-t-elle avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

« Stop ? Hum mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire, ils n'ont rien fait, c'est moi que vous voulez non ? Pas eux ! » Lui répliqua-t-elle doucement

« Hum, certes, tu veux donc que je les épargne » Lui susurra-t-il tout en se rapprochant d'elle, puis il lui saisit avec rudesse le menton. « Et tout ça juste pour toi ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait » Lui murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Un rictus mauvais sortit de la gorge du mangemort, puis avec rapidité, il cria :

« CRUCIO »

La jeune fille s'écroula à terre sous la force du sort. Les Serpentards voulurent s'interposer mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les mangemorts restant les avaient encerclés et les tenaient donc en respect. Ils essayèrent de se libérer de leur emprise mais cela fut vain ils étaient trop nombreux et plus fort qu'eux.

« Tu croyais vraiment petite catin que j'allais m'arrêter selon ton bon vouloir, Arrête de rêver, la gentillesse et la pitié n'existent pas parmi nous ! » Cracha-t-il en stoppant tout de même le sort.

Elle ne bougeait plus, et sa respiration n'était que très peu perceptible… Elle venait de perdre le peu de force qu'il lui restait et elle gisait las, contre le sol, du sang s'échappant par les plaies que lui avait faite _le Crucio _du mangemort.

Un feu de haine venait de naître dans les yeux de Draco, et plus les secondes passaient plus celui-ci s'accentuait à en devenir effrayant. Pourtant l'homme responsable de son état n'avait encore rien remarqué, il continuait de ricaner comme un dément. Par contre les mangemorts, qui eux retenait le Serpentard, commençaient à sentir cette rage qui émanait de lui.

L'homme s'arrêta net tout d'un coup, il avait du sentir cette haine froide, ce regard qui le transperçait jusqu'à vouloir le tuer. Oui, parce que si jamais la baguette avait été ces yeux, il ne serait sans doute plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme se n'était guère le cas. Mais la froideur de son regard avait tout de même suffit à stopper le ricanement de son ennemi.

« Vous venez de faire le geste qui était de trop. » Lâcha-t-il à l'encontre du Mangemort.

« Quel geste ? Celui de rabattre le caquet de cette garce ? » Lui répliqua-t-il

« Je vous interdit de la traiter de Garce car ici ce serait plutôt vous et non pas elle » Lui répliqua-t-il froidement sans qu'aucune émotion ne viennent troubler le marbre de son visage.

« Tu fait le beau devant elle, mais sinon tu n'es rien qu'un stupide gamin tout juste bon à se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère »

« Ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité… »

Cette réplique suffit à faire entrer totalement l'homme dans un état de rage intense. Ses mains se crispèrent encore plus sur sa baguette et il se rapprocha du jeune homme jusqu'à toucher du bout de sa baguette son torse.

« Allez-y qu'attendez vous ? Ou bien est-ce que vous auriez peur des conséquences de votre acte ? » Le nargua le Serpentard avec sarcasme.

« Saleté de gamin, tu crois vraiment que tu me fait la moindre peur ? »

« Pourtant vous devriez à ce que je sache vous ne me connaissez pas et vous ne pouvez donc pas juger ce que je pourrais vous faire endurer. »

« Comment ose tu t'adresser à moi de cette sorte ? »

« J'ose c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir, et puis vous ne comprendriez rien de toute façon. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps un groupe de Griffondors pénétrait dans les cachots de Poudlard.

« Où sont-ils ? » Lança-Ron

« Plus loin mais… » Lui répondit Alexia.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle s'arrêta net, bientôt suivit par Harry, Hermione, et les autres Griffondors.

« Pourquoi vous arrêtez vous ? » S'écria le roux.

Apparemment il était le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué qu'une barrière invisible les empêchait d'aller plus loin. Ce fut donc sans surprise que celui-ci se la prit de plein fouet et fut donc expulser plusieurs mètres plus loin. (NdA : hihihihi j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! gnark )

« Pour ça » Finit la jeune fille alors que les autres allaient l'aider à se relever.

« Comment on va faire pour passer ? » Demanda Finnigan.

« Hum c'est un sort de magie noir pas bien élevé, ce ne doit pas être quelqu'un de bien puissant qu'il la contractait. Ce sort empêche pourtant tout son de passer, et puis le plus important est qu'il forme une sorte de barrière magique qui couvre l'utilisation de magie. Enfin je pense je ne suis pas spécialiste en magie noire. » Enuméra rapidement Hermione.

« C'est tout à fait ça Hermione. Tu as raison c'est une barrière magique qui est dite d'inviolable par tout autre personne étrangère à ce sort pourtant comme tu as pu le remarquer il n'as pas été lancé par une personne assez puissante. » Lui répliqua Alexia.

« Oui mais il n'empêche que c'est de la magie noire, il est donc impossible de l'enlever sans utiliser un autre sort de magie noire. » Riposta Hermione.

« Certes mais qui a dit que personne ne savait utiliser de magie noire ? »Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Mais… » Commença Dean

« Chut... » Lui intima Harry.

« Durmstrang est une excellente école de magie, on y apprend des sorts de base de magie noire durant les 4 premières années puis on peut prendre une option plus poussée… » Expliqua la jeune fille.

« Et toi tu l'as pris. C'était ton option n'est-ce pas ? » Finit Harry

« Oui c'était elle. Maintenant reculez vous, c'est un sort puissant que je vais utiliser. »

Ils se reculèrent bien vite, puis la jeune femme récita un sort dans une langue inconnue aux autres personnes, un courant d'air froid s'installa autour de la barrière, puis après quelques seconde ou la voix de la jeune fille s'amplifiait à mesure qu'elle parlait. La barrière apparut aux yeux de tous puis elle commença à s'effriter, pour finir par se rompre totalement.

« Waww… tu es vraiment trop forte ! » S'extasia presque le rouquin.

« Je sais… c'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai eu optimal dans cette option l'année dernière. » Lui répliqua-t-elle froidement. « Bien maintenant vous trois vous restez ici, et quand les professeurs arriveront vous leur direz qu'il ne faut pas tarder, ils sont une vingtaine de Mangemorts, et nous seront en infériorité numérique, car on ne sait pas à quel point les autres sont touchés. » Fit-elle rapidement en désignant Dean, Seamus et Parvati.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent par un hochement de tête. Puis le trio suivit Alexia qui traversa l'endroit où quelques instants plus tôt se tenait la barrière dites d'inviolable par le chef des Mangemorts. Des bruits de voix se faisaient déjà entendre, des plaintes, puis des cris.

« Pas un bruit c'est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer, et puis pour avoir une chance de les tirer de là il vaut mieux garder notre effet de surprise. » Chuchota Alexia

« Mais rapprochons nous un peu, pour voir où en sont les choses » Rajouta Harry.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et il avancèrent doucement vers l'origine des cris. Il virent de la lumière au détour d'un couloir.

« CRUCIO »

le sort retentit dans le couloir puis les cris de la jeune femme suivirent celui-ci, enfin il eut une sorte de bruit de mêlée. ( Nda : c'est le moment ou le Mangemort vient de lancé le crucio sur Elodie, c'est juste avant le dialogue Dray/Mangemort).

Harry suite au sort voulu tout de suite y aller, mais il fut retint par Alexia.

« Non pas maintenant sinon il serait trop facile pour ce monstre d'avoir un moyen de pression car il pourrait très bien ne pas mettre fin au sort pour nous faire lâcher notre baguette. »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pensé à cela, heureusement que la nouvelle Griffondor était là, car sinon le Mangemort aurait eu une proie des plus intéressantes à ramener en plus d'Elodie à son maître. Il avait failli se servir, lui, « le Survivant » sur un plateau doré, et puis cela aurait été d'un mauvais mais vraiment très mauvais goût.

Puis ils entendirent le dialogue entre le Mangemort et le Serpentard blond. Les trois Griffondors qui connaissaient Draco depuis leur première année prirent une tête surpriseà mesure que les paroles du Serpentards fusaient. En effet, ils n'auraient jamais cru que le jeune homme se préoccupait d'autre chose que de soi-même, et encore moins qu'il s'occuperait d'une nouvelle élève.

« Comment ose tu t'adresser à moi de cette sorte ? » Rugit le Mangemort.

« J'ose c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir, et puis vous ne comprendriez rien de toute façon. » Répliqua calmement et d'une froideur bien à lui le Serpentard. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer les Griffondors, voilà quelque chose qui lui ressemblait.

Pourtant sa froideur suffit à énerver encore plus le chef des Mangemorts, qui hurla rapidement et avec une rage totale.

« DOLORIS »

Le sort le toucha de plein fouet, ce qui le fit vaciller et tomber à genoux mais il résista tout de même. Il ne laissa échapper aucun gémissement, et son visage n'exprima même pas la douleur qu'il devait ressentir.

Le sort sembla durer éternellement pourtant rien n'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme.

« Oh non il ne lui aurait pas donné ce plaisir, jamais. »

Une fois stoppé, il se releva quelque peu maladroitement, et fixa le Mangemort, il était toujours froid, toujours de marbre, ce qui fit rager l'homme.

« Tu fais ton beau devant ta nouvelle pute ? »

« A croire que vous êtes complètement con,où bien est ce que vous ne comprendriez pas les mots qui sortent de ma bouche ? »

« Je te hais ! »

« Sûrement pas autant que moi sombre imbécile » Répliqua du tact au tact (Nda: Tv ...je sors ... encore .. et encore et encore loll hihi. ) le jeune homme blond, avec une haine totale qui se dégageait aussi bien dans ses paroles que dans ses yeux.

Puis, il eu un mouvement non loin d'eux.

« Serait-ce la petite garce qui se réveillerait ? » Ricana le mangemort en se tournant vers elle.

Puis tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle, Blaise et Pansy commencèrent à se débattre des bras des Mangemorts ceux-ci qui ne s'y attendaient pas le moins du monde les lâchèrent, de leur coté Crabbe et Goyle avaient eux aussi réussit leur tour de force. Ils arrivèrent à les repousser, ensuite Blaise s'empara de la baguette d'un Mangemorts qui était à terre.

« EXPULSO » Cria-t-il sur 3 Mangemorts qui furent projeté contre le mur, mais ce n'était guère assez ils étaient au moins une bonne quinzaine, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut les Mangemorts restant les maintenaient en respect avec leurs baguettes. Les Serpentards reculaient et se rapprochèrent d'Elodie et de Draco. Ils furent bientôt agglutinaient dans un coin. Pansy s'était agenouillé à coté d'Elodie, elle avait posé la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux.

« Comment avez-vous osé lui faire mal à ce point ? Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre répugnant tout juste bon à s'en prendre à des personnes plus faibles que lui, pour satisfaire une quelconque envie de supériorité. Vous êtes misérable, vous me faites pitié ! » S'écria la Serpentard, des larmes de tristesse et de rage coulant le long de ses joues.

« Pleure sale peste, (Nda : Tu pisseras moins loll je sais c'est pas drôle…--) Cela me fera toujours autant rire de voir la faiblesse humaine. » Ricana le Mangemort.

« Vous vous pensez supérieur peut être. »Cracha-t-elle avec sarcasme.

« Je ne le pense pas, je le sais garce. »

Sa remarque déclencha un rire nerveux chez la jeune Serpentard, Les 4 autres Serpentards se tenaient autour des deux jeunes filles agenouillée, et comptaient bien défendre chèrement leur peaux. Pourtant au fond d'eux malgré toute leur détermination, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de s'en sortir. C'était complètement impossible.

« Tss mes pauvres enfants, autant voir les choses en face, vous n'avez plus qu'une seule baguette à braquer sur nous, contre 14 de notre coté. Et puis ne songeait pas la moindre seconde pouvoir prendre vos baguettes, car nous avons cru bon de vous en débarrasser tout à l'heure alors que nous vous tenions. » Ricana Le Mangemort.

« Parce que vous pensiez vraiment que nous l'ignorions ? Ne nous prenez pas pour ce que nous ne sommes pas… » Répliqua Pansy.

« A bon et qu'est ce que vous êtes très chère ? »

« Ce que vous ne serez jamais, c'est à dire une personne qui vaut la peine d'exister. (Nda : Et tu casses et tu casses ... ) »Lui répliqua Blaise en pointant sa baguette sur l'homme principalement.

« Vous avez dépassé les limites de ma compassion, n'espérez plus que je retienne mes coups. »

« Vous les reteniez ? mais bien sûr, tout le monde vous croit… » Répliqua Blaise.

« Tu veux jouer… ok … on va jouer mais cette fois pour vous en sortir, vous devrez me tuer ! » Riposta l'homme

« Je n'attends que ça » Répliqua le Serpentard.

« Et bien, viens montre moi ta force ! » Le provoqua le chef des Mangemorts.

« Justement je me demandais quand est-ce-que vous auriez le courage de le demander » Lança avec sarcasme Blaise.

« Fait ton joli mon mignon, fait le tant que tu le peux encore. » Susurra l'homme.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déplaire ! » S'amusa le Serpentard.

A mesure que les deux adversaires dialoguaient, ils avaient commencé à se tourner autour tout en se décalant des autres peu à peu.

« Cela ne risque pas puisque tu n'en auras même pas le temps. » Répliqua le mangemort « EXPERLIARMUS » S'écria-t-il

« PROTEGO »

« Humm pas mal pas mal… »

« Par contre vous, votre attaque était d'une faiblesse ! » Ricana Blaise.

Puis le Mangemort lança de nombreuses attaque mais à chaque fois le Serpentard les repoussait sans la moindre égratignure. Le Mangemort rageait de ne réussir à le toucher. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il lança un sort non pas sur Blaise mais en direction de Pansy.

« CRUCIO »

Blaise lança une barrière magique au dernier moment pour protéger sa « petite sœur ».

« Touchant… Mais inconsidéré, et tellement humain… »

Blaise avait du se mettre de dos par rapport au Mangemort pour lancer son sort. C'est sans doute à cet instant ou les paroles du mangemort résonnaient qu'il comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur, une seule de trop. Il esquissa un sourire désolé aux autres Serpentards et commença à se retourna pour faire face à ce qu'il redoutait pourtant trop…

« _AVADA KEDAVRA…_ »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tataaaaaaa finito ! aaaahh c'est mon plus grand chapitre je suis super fière de moi ! j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi j'ai aimais l'écrire !

Dites moi quoi svp ! ça me motiveras encore plus à agrandir mes chapitres !

A + tout le monde !

Elodie Malfoy


	12. Chapter 12

**La vie n'est qu'un mensonge**

**Auteur :** Elodie Malfoy

**Disclamez :** Rien n'est à moi tout est à J.K Rowling sauf bien sûr Elodie et Alexia ! ces deux persos sont n'as moi ! ;)

Bonjour tout le monde, et oui me voilà de retour après une longue absence. Alors que dire… pourquoi … et bien je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, c 'est juste qu'à cause de plein de choses j'ai perdu l'envi d'écrire. Et là il y a quelques jours je m'y suis remis. Et ca m'as beaucoup aidé. J'espère que vous ne m'avait pas oublier. Car moi je ne vous oublierais jamais !

Voilà

Encore désolé

Elodie Malfoy

**Rars :**

**Alisa Adams :** hey Salut ! Ne me tue pas lol ! pour ce qui est de l'explication de ma longue absence je l'ais expliqué un peu plus haut … Merci encore pour ta reviews le fait de la relire là me fait tjrs autant rire :D dans ce chapitre il y a 2 révélations :D jespère que tu vas aimez ! Bisous dits moi ce que t'en pense !;)

**Le saut de l'ange :** et voilà comme promis je le poste ! jespère vraiment que tu vas aimez cette suite :D tu sais bien que ton avis compte bcp pour moi :D tu vas avoir droit a deux révélations :D et puis ya lulu dans le chapitre :D

Gros bisousss a + Sur Msn

**Paprika Star :** Merci encore pour tes deux reviews Waww elle me font tjrs autant plaisir ! ta seconde review m'as aifdé a remonté la pente mci bcp  jespère de tout cœur que tu vas aimez cette suite :D Gros bisous Elodie Malfoy

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** et voilà la suite en,core dsl pour lattente … jmen veu ! Gros bisous dit moi ce que tu en pense !

**Lorali :** Celui est aussi très grand !;) Merci pour les reviews !;) Gros bisous dits moi ce que tu penses de celui là !;) Elodie Malfoy

**Black-Alex :** tataaaaa voilà the nouveau chapitre ! i miss you alreadyyy my snapichouuu !i lovvveeee youuuuuuuuu :D

**La martienne Elfique :** Et voilà la suite ! tataaaaa ne me tu pas pour lattente :D jespère que tu apprécieras cette suite :D Gros bisous !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 12**

-« _AVADA KEDAVRA_… »

La voix du Mangemort retentit avec puissance dans le couloir, et l'éclair vert vint bientôt à la rencontre de Blaise, qui ne pouvait guère échappé à ce funeste sort. Un sourire pourtant éclairait son visage, il était bienveillant, et il n'était que pour ces amis, ces sourires, vous savez bien qu'on ne réserve qu'à certaine personne. Ces sourires tellement personnels pour eux mais beaucoup trop impersonnels pour les autres, ces autres qui n'avaient vus qu'une façade de chaque personne de ce groupe. Pourtant ils étaient tellement plus que ça, plus que ces rôles si finement concoctés, si habilement joués.

Ne dit ont pas que tout a une fin, que tout a un but, un terme, n'est-ce pas la définition même de la vie, qu'une chose qui commence et qui se finit… Peu importe le laps de temps qui s'est passé, la vie est comme ça et on ne peut pas la changer ! Tout aurait dû se finir en cette funeste nuit pour le jeune homme, pourtant un puissant sort de protection fut lancée entre le Serpentard et sa funeste destinée.

-« Pourquoi… Comment …» Lâcha le Mangemort avec une rage démesurée.

-« Parce qu'un débile comme toi ne pourra jamais rien réussir de sa pitoyable existence. » Lâcha Alexia qui venait tout juste de sauver la vie du jeune homme.

-« Encore toi, rahhh tu ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille sale Garce ! » hurla avec une immense rage le Mangemort.

-« Pas tant que vous vous attaquerez à mon amie ! » Lui répliqua-t-elle froidement.

La réponse du Mangemort ne fut qu'une sorte de grognement d'énervement. Son seuil de patience venait d'être largement dépassé, et sa fureur était maintenant sans limite. Il pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille qui venait à l'instant même de le provoquer pour une énième fois.

-« Crois–tu vraiment garce que tu peux, toi, me tenir tête ? Tu n'est qu'une Gamine, alors que moi je suis un Mangemort des plus puissants ! » Lui rétorqua-t-il enfin tout en hachant bien ces paroles.

-« Vous le plus puissant des Mangemort, laissez moi rire, si vous étiez si puissant une gamine comme moi n'aurait pu repousser votre Avada Kedavra ! J'espère que le seigneur des ténèbres n'as que vous comme guignol en tant que sujet ! Sinon je le plains ! » Ricana-t-elle.

-« TU OSE ENCORE ! GARCE ! Je vais te faire souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert, tu vas hurler à t'en briser les cordes vocales, et tu finiras par me supplier de mettre fin au calvaire que tu vivras. » Cracha-t-il avec hargne

-« Vous êtes d'un pathétique… » Ricana-t-elle.

-« STOP ! » S'écria Elodie

La voix de la jeune fille avait vibrée à l'intérieur du couloir, surprenant l'ensemble des personnes présente.

-« Mais… »tenta son amie

-« Taisez-vous tous ! » Ordonna-t-elle avec force.

-« Toujours consciente Peste ? » Railla le chef des mangemorts.

-« Oui, toujours là pour vous déplaire sinistre abruti » Railla-t-elle de la même façon, disant cela elle venait de se relever avec une certaine difficulté. « Je ne supporte plus tout ça, il faut en finir… »

-« Il ne tient qu'à toi sale garce de décidait de te laisser faire, et d'arrêter ta stupide rébellion, qui n'est, et je tiens à le certifier, complètement inutile. » L'a coupa-t-il

-« Et il ne tient qu'à vous de vous en aller avant que le directeur Dumbeldore n'arrive ! » répliqua Harry Potter avec vigueur.

-« Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous avez prévenu le vieux fou ! » Riposta le mangemort.

Il avait lancé ça, sans y mettre le poids qu'il aurait dû donner à ses paroles.

-« Vous ne convainquez personne avec vos dires ! » Ricana Draco, qui s'était posté juste à coté d'Elodie.

C'est à ce moment là que des bruits de courses se répercutèrent dans le couloir.

-« COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU ? » Hurla le Mangemort.

-« tss tss Vous ne devriez guère crier comme ça, vous les aidez encore plus à nous trouver. » Ricana Pansy.

-« LA-FERME ! » Répliqua-t-il bouillant de rage.

Les autres Mangemorts regardaient à droite et à gauche avec affolement. L'entente du nom du directeur de Poudlard avait fini de mettre le malaise à son point culminant. Les adolescents étaient, quant à eux, remplis d'une force nouvelle, voyant l'arrivée rapide de leurs sauveurs.

-« Vous feriez mieux de partir, avant de finir vos jours à Azkaban. » Lâcha tranquillement Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Je ne partirais pas sans elle ! » Cracha avec hargne le Mangemort en désignant Elodie.

-« Alors vous finirez vos jours à Azkaban.(NdA : vu qu'il part pas sans Elodie, et que si il reste les profs vont rappliquer, alors il finit ses jours à Azkaban ! je sais, logique complètement tordu :D ) » répliqua froidement Draco.

Le Mangemort brandit sa baguette vers le Serpentard, des tremblements saccadés agitaient son bras. Il était dans une rage sans limite. Les jeunes gens n'avaient esquissé aucun mouvement, ils ne faisaient que le défier du regard, avec pour certain ( Nda : Les Serpentards surtout) un rictus narquois sur les lèvres. La tension était à son paroxysme et personne ne semblait vouloir la briser, elle était presque palpable dans l'air. Après de longs instants se fut des bruits de voix qui firent sortir les Mangemorts de leur léthargie.

-« Je reviendrais soyez en sûr » Cracha-t-il avec hargne. Puis il lança un sort, qui emplit le couloir de fumée, et ils disparurent comme par magie. (Nda : faux jeu de mot mais bon lol). Une fois la fumée dissipée, il ne restait guère que quelques traces de lutte, révélé par le sang d'Elodie au sol.

Personne n'esquissa un geste avant que n'arrive les professeurs, pourquoi ?

Peut-être juste parce que chaque élève venait de vivre quelque chose d'impensable, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard n'était-elle pas réputait inviolable ? Cela faisait des années qu'on le leur répéter pourtant …

Enfin… maintenant la question était… Si elle était à ce point inviolable pourquoi avaient-ils tous manqué de perdre la vie ? Sinistre histoire nan ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Finiiiiii … lol nan me tuez pas ! lol Voilà la suite )

A l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, à des milliers de kilomètres, dans un tout autre endroit, une toute autre scène se déroulait. En effet les Mangemorts vaincu venaient de rentrer dans le sinistre mais non moins mystérieux château du Lord Noir, et les hurlements de haine pur que l'on pouvait entendre n'annonçaient rien de bien bon pour eux.

Le lord siégeait dans une salle aux ornements majestueux, aux tentures en velours vert et gris rappelant les couleurs de l'illustre Salazar Serpentard, aux nombreux objets insufflaient d'un pouvoir diabolique, sans oublier de gigantesques tableaux de tout les plus grands mages noirs de tout les temps. Et au fond de cette pièce un trône, avec à ses pied un immense serpent, endormi mais pourtant non moins redoutable, un cousin du basilic plus connu sous le nom de Nagini, fidèle serviteur du Lord Voldemort. Non loin de ce trône se trouvait un Mangemort, qui souriait sadiquement et son regard vers le groupe qui entrait tête basse, était emplis d'un mépris et d'une cruauté sans limite. Les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent devant le trône, tremblant déjà des futurs foudres de leur maître. Ce fut pourtant avec une voix des plus doucereuse que le seigneur des ténèbres parla.

-« Mes très chers Mangemorts… mes si fidèles serviteurs… que deviendrais-je sans… votre stupide fixation à échouer aux missions que je vous donne. » trancha-t-il froidement, toute trace de ce fameux ton doucereux ayant disparu de sa voix.

Un ricanement discret se laissa entendre de la part du Mangemort à la droite de Voldemort.

-« Ou est-elle ? » Lâcha dangereusement le seigneur des ténèbres, en hachant ses mots.

Aucune réponse ne vint… Très mauvais choix car la colère du Lord s'en trouva doublé.

-« OU-EST-ELLE ? AURIEZ-VOUS BESOIN D'UN CRUCIO POUR DELIER VOS LANGUES ? »

-« nO..n…non monseigneur. » bégaya enfin le chef du groupe.

-« Toi… hum … Ne serais-ce pas l'incapable à qui j'ai ordonné la simple mission de kidnapper une jeune fille inoffensive de 17 ans à peine ? » Cracha-t-il froidement

-« Mais… mais mon Lord, je … je … elle n'était pas seule… » lui-répondit-il.

-« Ce n'était pas la question, sinistre abruti ! »

-« Mais mon maître… » Tenta-t-il Mais il fut coupé par le regard de glace de son sir. « oui … mon maître, c'est moi la personne à qui vous aviez donner l'ordre de capturer cette fille… »

-« Bien tu as au moins compris le sens de mes paroles, je peux au moins remarqué l'évolution de ton « intelligence » mais pourquoi alors n'est-elle pas là ? » Lâcha sarcastiquement le mage noir en caressant Nagini qui venait de s'enrouler autour du trône

-« Elle … elle … n'était pa…s seule mon seigneur ! » gémit-il presque.

-« TOI NON PLUS TU NE L'ETAIS PAS IDIOT ! VOUS N'ETES QU'UNE BANDE D'INCAPABLE ! DEHORS VOUS NE MERITEZ MEME PAS QUE JE VOUS CHATIS! » Hurla le seigneur des ténèbres.

Les Mangemorts ne se firent pas prier bien longtemps et commencèrent à reculer rapidement vers la sortie, bien content de n'avoir reçu aucune punition.

-« Stop … Vous ne méritez guère mon courroux mais d'autre se feront un plaisir de le faire sur mon ordre. » Ricana avec un rire malsain le Lord Noir.

A l'instant ou il eut fini de dire ces mots, d'autres Mangemorts entrèrent dans la salle et les emmenèrent dans les cachots de la demeure de Salazar.

-« Non pas toi » lança- Voldemort en désignant le chef du groupe, avec un sourire oh combien sadique au lèvres.

-« Pourquoi mon maître ? » hésita-t-il en tremblant.

-« hum… hum.. mon cher Karkaroff (1ère révélation… le nom du fameux Mangemort ! ) , tu n'aura en définitive jamais cessé de me décevoir par ta perpétuelle incompétence… … Pauvre de toi incapable que tu es… CRUCIO »

Le Mangemort s'écroula au sol de douleur, du sang commençait déjà à couler, l'intensité du sort était 100 fois plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsqu'il l'avait lancé contre Elodie. Il se tordait au sol, il hurlait comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, et non loin de lui, le Mangemort à la droite du Lord souriait d'un sadisme hors norme, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'euphorie que lui procurait la douleur de Karkaroff.

De nombreux Doloris et Crucio suivirent, puis le Lord sembla lassé et mit fin à la petite séance de torture. Une grande flaque de sang entouré le Mangemort au sol.

-« Bien, j'espère que tu as compris… » lâcha froidement Voldemort.

-« oui … mon maître » réussi-t-il à répondre après de nombreux efforts.

-« Pourtant il me semble que de légers doutes subsistent dans ton esprit, Lucius, je t'en pris occupe toi de rayer ces quelques doutes comme tu sais si bien le faire. » Répliqua-t-il sadiquement au fameux Mangemort.

-« A votre convenance et à votre plaisir mon Lord. » répliqua le Mangemort en enlevant son masque révélant un visage au trait fins, presque féminins mais non moins viril. Une peau laiteuse, presque blanche. Des yeux bleu-gris qui démontrait une volonté de glace. Lucius Malfoy, fidèle Mangemort, sans doute un des plus cruel et sadique, il possédait une beauté des plus exquise, la beauté d'un ange déchu.

-« Bien, amuse toi bien ! » Finit Voldemort en partant se retirer dans ses appartements, et sans accorder ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard à Karkaroff.

Une fois seul, Lucius enleva sa cape de Mangemort et se retrouva en chemise noir, en soie, qui moulait à la perfection son torse. Il s'avança vers Karkaroff, ricanant doucement. Il s'agenouilla et saisit le menton du Mangemort entre ses doigts, afin que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux.

-« Tu souffres n'est-ce pas ? » Ricana-t-il malicieusement.

-« … »

-« Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, pouvoir te rabattre le caquet, toi et ton stupide orgueil. Tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler bien sûr… Tu ne t'en souviens pas ordure. » Continua-t-il froidement sans qu'aucune colère ne vienne transparaître sur son visage de marbre.

-« Mais de quoi… est…ce que tu parles ? »gémit-il

-« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as fait subir ? Alors que je n'étais qu'un tout nouveau Mangemort…attends que je me rappelle … comment as-tu appeler ça ? le rite de passage ? »

Les yeux du Mangemort s'agrandirent de surprise et de peur, « comment cela était-il possible ? comment avait-il pu s'en souvenir ? »

-« Bien tu t'en souviens… » murmura-t-il doucereusement à son oreille. Puis il colla sa baguette contre son torse. « Alors par quoi commencer… hum … je sais… » puis il chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, et le Mangemort se tordit de douleur alors qu'une sorte de nuage noire sortait de sa baguette.

Pendant de longues heures Lucius s'amusa sur sa victime, se vengea à sa manière de ce qu'il avait subi dans sa jeunesse. Pourtant même sans idée de vengeance, il l'aurait fait car c'était ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui, il en avait besoin, comme d'autre de bonheur et d'amour, lui c'était la souffrance et haine qui le faisaient avancer. C'était sa drogue, c'était ce qui le raccrochait à la vie, c'était sa vie.

Puis une Mangemorte des plus redoutables entra dans la salle. Elle enleva son masque et ce fut une belle femme, au cheveux d'un noir de jais tirant sur le bleu, aux yeux d'un noir profond. Sa peau état assez pâle, et rendait sa beauté presque irréele.

-« Bella… » la salua froidement Lucius.

-« Lucius » Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-« Je suis désolé pour toi mais tu arrive trop tard, il me semble que ce très cher Karkaroff n'est pas réussi à résister… quel tristesse n'est-ce-pas ? »

-« Il était à moi ! » répliqua-t-elle avec irritation.

-« Je te laisse le corp si cela peut te réconforter » ricana-t-il en ramassant sa cape et en commençant à partir vers la porte. Ce fut sans le sort de Bella qui referma les portes.

L'homme blond se retourna avec agacement.

-« Que veut dire cela ? »

-« Comment as-tu pu Malfoy, il m'appartenait, c'est moi qui aurait dû le punir pour ce qu'il a fait ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

-« Toi ? laisse moi rire, tu en aurais été incapable! » la provoqua-t-il avec amusement.

Elle s'avança vers lui et voulu le gifler avec force mais il saisit son poignet l'arrêtant au dernier moment.

-« Lâche-moi » lui fit-elle froidement en le défiant du regard.

-« Ah oui et pourquoi le ferais-je? » Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

-« Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'ai deux mains. » Riposta-elle, en le giflant avec force. Celui-ci surpris la relâcha. « j'espère que çela te suffit comme réponse Lucius. »

Puis elle passa a coté de lui et ouvrit la porte pour sortir, mais alors qu'elle allait le faire, la porte claqua et elle fut pousser avec force contre elle, bloqué par le corps du Mangemort qu'elle venait de giflait. Celui-ci s'était emparait de ses poignets, par précaution, il les tenaient maintenu au dessus de sa tête.

-« Ne refais plus jamais ça Bella. » Répliqua-t-il doucement avec une rage soutenu, qui coupa la parole à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lucius dans cet état et elle ressentait une légère pointe d'appréhension quant à la suite des évènements. Mais jamais elle ne l'aurait avouer à l'homme.

-« Refaire quoi Malfoy? » le défia-t-elle en souriant froidement.

Les yeux de Lucius brûlait maintenant de rage. Il se rapprocha de Bella, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme sente son souffle sur son visage. Il plaça ses lèvres à l'oreille de la Mangemorte et murmura doucement.

-« Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'énerve ? hum… réponds Bella. »

-« Tu n'es qu'un salop Malfoy »

-« Et toi une garce Black ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant de longues seconde puis Lucius baissa son regard et relâcha les poignets de la jeune femme .

-« Va t'en » Murmura-t-il doucement.

-« Je te hais Lucius… »

-« Nous sommes deux alors… » Fit-il en reculant puis en se retournant, étant maintenant dos à la jeune femme.

-« Tu sais… tu sais ce qu'il lui a fait ? » fit-elle enfin en baissant la tête.

-« Oui il me l'a avoué… »

-« As-t-il souffert ? »

-« Oui comme jamais… »

-« Et elle… a-t-elle souffert ? »

-« Oui… mais sa vengeance a été faite » lui répliqua-t-il doucement

-« Merci… » lui répondit-elle, puis elle sorti de la piece, courant presque. La porte claqua, puis un silence de plomb tomba… il fut brisé par un murmure, une promesse, un aveu,…

-« la vengeance de ta fille, de la chair de ta chair, de ta douce Elodie est accompli… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tataaaaaaaaa et voilà 2ème grande révélation ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup !

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWSSSSS MNTTTTTT !

Elodie Malfoy


End file.
